Immortal Family
by UrsaMajorStories
Summary: {Sequel to Finding Home} Spirits had lost the concept of family until Chihiro brought them together. They are beginning to understand love and friendship again, but can it stay like this forever?
1. Chapter 1

He smiled a sly, toothy grin as he tapped her bedroom window.

The young girl inside jolted upright in her desk chair. Her eyes snapped to where a dragon's face peaked into her room. She smiled sleepily, sighing with relief. It was only Haku.

As she rubbed her eyes, she noticed at the small puddle of drool seeping through notebook, "Great."

The dragon outside her windowpane chuckled and tapped the window again with his huge snout. A small smile pushed her soft cheeks upward as she sighed again, this time feeling too tired to move, "You can break it down if you really want in."

Haku shook his head, his brow creasing. He didn't know if she was playing with him or if she really didn't want to see him. It was fairly early, and probably not the best time to stop by. At least, not like this. His body sank a bit in rejection.

"Oh! No, Haku! It's ok! Here," Chihiro quickly tried to console the majestic beast as she unlocked the latch on the window.

The dragon's eyes lit up like a playful dog as she sung the panes toward him. Petal-like scales detached themselves from his massive body until there was nothing left but a young man sitting on the windowsill.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, Chihiro," His eyes glanced at the floor as he apologized to his bonded.

"Don't be sorry! I think I slept in. I need to get up," She laughed at herself as she looked up at Haku, "What's up?"

He tilted his head in confusion, "Um…the sky?"

Chihiro giggled at the spirit's misunderstanding, "Oh, um, that's a human saying I guess. It means what's going on."

"Well, first…why are you sleeping on your desk?" Haku leaned into the room, concern plastered on his face as he studied Chihiro's dark circles.

She scratched her head guiltily, "Couldn't sleep. Had a lot of things on my mind. So, I decided to write instead."

"You couldn't write in bed? I made it for a reason, Chihiro," Haku smirked lightheartedly as he hopped down from the window.

"I know, so I can sleep on it. But you made the desk too, and it works just as well!" Chihiro reasoned with the dragon boy, watching him leap from his perch. His feet gracefully landed beside her chair. She turned to face him as he kneeled in front of her, "I talked to Zeniba last night, and she's made a decision."

"About Kamaji's offer? It's only been a few days!"

"I know, but that's not all. She told me something about—"

"Ah! AHHHHH!" No Face squealed as he nearly burst down the door to Chihiro's room. He had bunches of papers in his hands, and he looked as if he was about to burst out in tears.

"Whoa! No Face! What's wrong?" Chihiro gave Haku a remorseful glance as she dashed for the distraught spirit.

"Ahhhhh…Ah! Ah!" With each little 'ah', he waved the papers towards Chihiro.

Chihiro glanced at the paper bundles and looked at No Face, attempting to decipher what he wanted to say, "You…want to write?"

He nodded his head furiously, "Ah! Ah!"

"I think he just figured out that he never learned how," Haku snorted with laughter. The little, dark spirit was so eager and innocent, he could make the most solemn of spirits smile.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Chihiro offered.

No Face got on his knees and bowed to the young girl, "Ah!"

Chihiro grinned as the sweet gesture and hurriedly picked him off the ground, "Ok, ok. But you need to tell me why."

"Ah!" No Face nodded and raced down the stairs with her hand in his. Papers went flying.

Haku stood to pick them up, when he glanced at the open notebook on Chihiro's desk. She had been writing poetry like usual. He stepped closer, and read the thoughts that kept her from sleeping.

 _My Immortal Family_

 _Is simply like no other_

 _Our bonds run ocean deep_

 _Like ethereal sisters and brothers_

 _There is only one problem_

 _To the paper I confide_

 _Immortal worlds and mortal worlds_

 _Never should collide_

 _My Love may be immortal_

 _Eternal like the sun_

 _But my body will fade in time_

 _Immortal family minus one_


	2. Chapter 2

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of oak firewood crackling as fire danced upon it in the elaborately carved marble fireplace. Red carpets with tiny white and gold flowers extended endlessly across the wood flooring. Near the sizzling flames of the hearth, a plump, scruffy creature lay, making the floor creak underneath it with each breath.

Yubaba liked her office a bit more now that she was a cat.

It was much more relaxing. There was nothing to stress about anymore. No insolent workers that needed her constant howling to get the job done right. No spoiled guests that she needed to tend to. No bathhouse mishaps that she needed to fix. She didn't miss any of that. At least, sometimes she didn't.

All this free time allowed her to think about things. Things that she _did_ miss. She missed the gold. She missed feeling like she was rewarded for her hard, unbearable work. She had power and influence. Sure, she was cranky and irritable. She was an absolute mythic _bitch_ when she wanted to be. That was a means to an end, though. Now that she was this filthy creature, she didn't really have a purpose. She was upset, furious even, because her ambitions had been taken away from her. Maybe more than that. She was to simply _exist_ now, hobbling around as a pig-snouted cat.

Because of _that_ girl.

 _Chihiro_.

The hairs on her shoulders and back bristled with hatred because of that girl. She was the cause of this knot in destiny's rope. She received a happy ending all because she did…what exactly? Write a few poems? Burn her to a crisp because of a stupid piece of paper? How thoroughly unsatisfying.

Yubaba felt her heart thumping as she thought of her last encounter with the scrawny girl. That was no way to lose. In fact, she didn't truly lose. She was still here, wasn't she? Her son was a life spirit for gods' sake! She could live forever! Or could she? The cat-witch stopped mid-thought and rolled her eyes at herself. Spirits don't have time limits on their lives like humans do. She knew that. But, ever since she was trapped in this body, her powers have started to drain away. She was more distracted by glints of light that caught her eye, and the thought of catching mice for breakfast consumed her mind for great periods of time. She was becoming a real cat. And real cats die.

She rolled onto her nimble paws and stood upright, stretching. _At least they have nine lives instead of just one_ , she thought to herself.

Her ears twitched frantically as she felt a surge of motivation crawl back up her spine. Her soul was still tangible. It was housed in a mortal body. Magic was still inside her, for now. There must be a way to keep it alive. The cat-witch had seen many things during her time, and nothing could surprise her. There must be a way, and she was going to find it.

The door groaned as it opened at a painfully slow rate. Yubaba hissed and raised her body in defense. She winced as she did this. She was always so calm whenever she had visitors; she always knew when there was someone at the door. Her cat body was limiting her capabilities, and now she was reduced to defensively scrunching her body.

"Anyone home?" The voice was familiar. Hideously familiar. Yubaba's nerves grated together as she recognized the old crooning inflections. _No. Not Her. No. No. No!_

A large nose appeared from behind the door, followed by an even larger face and a body draped in a deep blue dress. It was her sister, Zeniba. And, she had the gall to smile as she spied her now fraternal looking twin, "Why, is that Yubaba I see?"

The cat's nails scrapped into the carpet, pure fury enveloping her as she locked onto her sister's stare.

"Do you not like that name anymore? It's not very cat-like is it. Shall I make a new one for you? I think Tigress would suit you well. Maybe Scruffy? Or we could do a classic combination of names! Sound good, _Cat-Baba?_ " Zeniba was on the brink of tears as she guffawed at her own jokes.

The cat hissed again and scrambled on top of the desk that used to be hers, hysterical at the sight of her sister. This was _her_ office. She'll fight for it. It was the last piece of her old life she had.

"Ah, so you know why I've come here then?" Zeniba sighed.

Yubaba nodded. Zeniba was to run the bathhouse in her absence.

Zeniba heels clicked sharply as she strolled to the desk. She was nearly eye level with her sister as she spoke to her with authority, "I know you have attachments to this place, but things are changing whether you like it or not. It's really for the better. You'll see soon enough."

Yubaba bared her teeth, refusing to move. Zeniba chuckled, "I'm not taking it _completely_ away from you, dear."

The cat frowned and tilted her head, a bit puzzled by her sentence.

"I want you to help me."

Yubaba's eyes widened. Then, she fervently shook her head in rejection. Working with _that bitch_? The one that stole away her _bonded_? There was a reason they lived separately. It was a true matter of life and death.

Zeniba narrowed her eyes in all seriousness, "You need my help, too, as I understand."

The cat turned up her nose. She wasn't about to accept help from that wicked sister. She could figure it out by herself if time allowed.

"It _won't_ allow," Zeniba snapped. Yubaba was taken aback. Her sister was too stupid to communicate with her efficiently when she was a full spirit, she couldn't have…

Zeniba raised an eyebrow, challenging her 'blood' relation, "Yes, I could've."

Yubaba shrieked in her mind, _One step closer and I swear I'll kill you!_

"You could try, but I'd doubt you'd want to. You know what happens if one of us dies, Cat-Baba."

That confirmed it. That was the only reason she wanted to save her.

 _You have some nerve, bitch!_ Yubaba growled in the back of her throat.

Zeniba gasped in feigned shock, "Such strong language for a cat."

Yubaba lunged at Zeniba's eyes with polished claws. Zeniba backed away without so much of a blink of the eye, but the talons of her sister caught onto the chest piece her cotton dress, ripping it in a violent fashion. The cat-witch was flung across the room by two wrinkled hands with claws of their own. She landed just outside the office door's threshold.

"Your hatred will have you die like a mangy animal!" Zeniba seethed.

The door slammed in Cat-Baba's face. She stood dumbfounded by her sister's sudden outburst. Zeniba was never one to get angry.

Muffled sobbing could be heard from beyond the door.

She _was_ one to cry, though.

The thought sickened Yubaba.

* * *

She let the tears come. She couldn't bear to see her sister like this. Her sister was not the best person, but she was not evil. Yubaba could never quite hold back her intense emotions, or temper for that matter. All her attempts to do good had ended in destruction. After years of rejection and heartbreak, she finally accepted that she was designed to create chaos, nothing more.

Zeniba knew better. She knew there was a heart underneath all the clumps of matted fur on the cat-witch's chest. She just needed to find it, and make it whole again. But how?

She hadn't felt so helpless in all her life. Not even when Haku was dying. She had known that it would be ok. No matter what happens, everything always turns out for the best. At least, for Haku and Chihiro. With Yubaba, there was no guarantee.

She stumbled to the desk, tears as big as human faces splashing to the ground behind her. A small envelope waited patiently for her on top of the writing surface, ready to be opened.

"A l-letter? I've only just arrived…" She stuttered through her weeping.

She tore into it with exhausted frustration and purple nails. Chaotic yet delicate hand writing greeted her.

 _Hi Zeniba!_

 _Chihiro is teaching me how to write so I can send you letters! It took me three hours to make this letter perfect for you. I want to visit as soon as you're settled into your new job. Let me know when you want to see me!_

 _Love,_

 _No Face_

She smiled. No Face always makes her smile.

"Settling will be a lot harder than you think, sweetie," Zeniba exhaled.

She came to help not only the bathhouse, but her own family as well. That body was a quick fix for Bo under the time constraint he had. If he had waited a few more minutes, Yubaba's soul would've crumbled like the paper that sealed her fate. He knew the lifespan of a cat would've given them enough time to figure something else out. But this was an _old_ cat. And, the clock is ticking faster now.

Her sister, if she continued to refuse help, will die in that body.

She will lose her. And in turn lose herself.

The thought sickened Zeniba.


	3. Chapter 3

Papers made from rice, bamboo, and birch littered the kitchen table that Chihiro and No Face sat in front of. They had finished the letter to Zeniba a few hours ago, and Haku volunteered to deliver it. Chihiro wanted to ask him about what Zeniba had said to him, but he had a strange, sharp look in his eyes. It reminded her first time in the bathhouse, when she was ten. He had told her that she couldn't talk to him, or even look at him, with the same piercing expression. At the time, it scared her. She knew now that he was only trying to protect her, not intimidate her. As he shot into the sky with unparalleled dragon strength, Chihiro wondered if he was trying to protect her now, too.

No Face begged to stay and perfect his writing, so at least she had some company. He brought all the supplies himself. Zeniba left a healthy stock of what she thought her baby would need before she left. The generous amount of paper and ink must have been her subtle hint to write. She knew No Face would understand, but did she know he didn't even know how to hold a pen?

Chihiro learned over the past months that No Face would do anything to make others happy. No Face felt that happiness was the greatest gift he could give, so learning the skills to make it was naturally exciting for him. Zeniba was his first teacher, in the art of baking. She thought it would help him overcome his fear of thunderstorms. It certainly did, but No Face could see that if he made his creations _for_ someone else, it would make them happy. Therefore, he continuously baked stunning pastries and treats for those he loved, just to see their smiles. It was the same principle with writing. He felt that if he could write letters to Zeniba, he could make her happy.

It was nearly six in the evening, and his tiny hands anxiously scribbled letters of the English alphabet and characters of the Japanese writing system. Much to Chihiro's frustration, No Face was absolutely determined to learn both…simultaneously.

However, she couldn't stay frustrated with him for long. He was so thrilled to be learning something that he thought was useful, and he gleamed with pride as he splattered ink onto the pages. His dark, shadowy form was the perfect camouflage for the ink he splashed onto himself. Chihiro was not so lucky. Black ink visibly dripped across her clothes and skin, making a unique pattern that was almost beautiful.

"Ah!" No Face gasped as he marveled at his handy work. A long row of B's lined the top of one of the papers. The penmanship may have been sloppy, but at least he was trying. He picked it up like it was the finest piece of glass and daintily showed it to Chihiro.

She giggled, "You're doing wonderful! We'll have you writing like a pro in no time."

No Face was careful not to smudge the drying ink as he set the paper down. He then wrapped his arms around Chihiro in a tight squeeze "Ahhhh…"

Chihiro took that as a thank you. Maybe now that No Face was learning to write, she would be able to understand what he was truly trying to say. She couldn't tell if that was something to be celebrating, or something to dread.

The sticky feeling of ink seeping into her clothes jolted her from her thoughts. Gently, she nudged the spirit, "Um, No Face? We're making a mess."

No Face hesitantly pulled away from Chihiro, almost afraid to see the damage. Chihiro looked down at herself and saw that No Face had efficiently dyed her entire outfit black. She was actually relieved; it didn't look that bad. Black was a flattering color, or so they said in the fashion magazines she used to read in the human world. She wasn't upset until she saw panic in No Face's eyes gazed at her soaked clothes, dumbfounded. He couldn't see the ink on his body, so he must've forgotten about it.

"Ah?" He pointed to himself, asking if it was his fault.

Chihiro smiled sympathetically. It sounded like he was on the verge of tears, "It's ok! I don't have many black clothes. I should thank you!"

No Face wasn't buying her attempt to console him. This was a permanent booboo he made and he couldn't fix it. He buried his face in his hands and wailed, "Ahhhh!"

Chihiro jumped up from her chair and softly tried to pry his hands away, "Don't cry! It's ok…"

He paid her no heed as he continued to sob. His cries were pitiful. The liquid ink on No Face's fingers smeared all over his mask-like face as he covered his eyes; he refused to look at Chihiro. He was embarrassed to a degree he had never felt before. All his previous mistakes were fixable. Ink stained, and he didn't know how to fix ink stains, or any stains for that matter. He was slowly realizing there was a lot he still didn't know, and this only made him more upset.

Chihiro desperately looked around the kitchen for something to cheer the poor spirit up. She spotted the wooden mixing spoon that No Face gave Haku for Christmas on the counter and words immediately blurted out of her mouth, "You can make it up to me by teaching me how to cook!"

No Face popped his head up as she said the last word. If he had a human mouth, it would be hanging open. No one had ever asked to _learn_ how to make his creations. They just accepted them with smiles and gratitude. But, now he would be the one in charge. Could he be a good teacher, like Zeniba?

Chihiro snickered as she looked the blotches of ink covering his shocked expression, "Do you like that idea?"

His fingers found the pen once more and started to write again. The young girl peered over his shoulder, curious to see if he could manage to form a sentence by himself. When they were writing the letter to Zeniba, she said some sentences and asked No Face which ones he wanted to use. From there, she told him which letters go where to make words. He wrote the letter, but Chihiro composed it.

A scribbly question mark concluded the small line of words:

 _You teach, I teach?_

No Face's grammar wasn't perfect yet, but he was catching on faster than she thought. A few more lessons and he could probably write more than just letters.

"Yes..." Chihiro smiled as she deciphered the spirit's sentence.

"Ah?" No Face nodded.

Chihiro's voice was coated in the delight she felt, "I'd like that."

No Face raced to the fridge and flung the heavy door wide open. A chill drifted through the room as the cold air spilled out. Food started to fly from the ice box. Everything from zucchini to strawberries what methodically tossed out of the cold, metal shelves.

The young girl mentally slapped herself. No Face was known for making messes, particularly when cooking. He didn't mind getting his hands dirty when he was working, because the outcome was always more important to him.

Chihiro got up from her seat and rushed to the commotion, "Slow down! What do we actually need?"

"Ah…" The spirit shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have Zeniba's recipe box with him.

"Ok…then let me see..." Chihiro examined the contents of the freezer and the many cabinets and pantries. Without a recipe, there weren't many guidelines. They could make something completely new together.

"Maybe all we need to know is who we're making it for." Chihiro concluded.

No Face clapped his tiny hands in agreement, "Ah!"

She started to think about the spirits who would like a gift of food. Zeniba was already getting a letter, maybe she'd like some cookies?

No Face suddenly pointed to the opalescent pearl hanging in the middle of Chihiro's chest. It flashed a millisecond after; growing warm to the touch. He was supposed to be back hours ago. Chihiro could feel her heart thud in alarm. Was he ok?

"Haku? He _has_ been gone a while…" The heat of the pearl diminished, cooling slowly. For some reason, this calmed her.

"Ah!"

"Food after a long journey?"

"Ahhh!"

"Good idea."

* * *

Haku had to get away. The letter was a perfect excuse.

That poem was devastating.

There was so much anguish in his heart, to the point where he could lash out at anyone, even her. He couldn't imagine the pain she must be feeling; he didn't want to make it worse by sharing his own.

He needed a place to think.

After delivering Zeniba's letter, he stayed in town, walking; watching. The sky was darkening, and the spirits who rose early were milling about, preparing their shops and restaurants for the nightly customer rush. They were completely unaware of their immortality, and they took this blessing for granted. He had been just like them, until he met Chihiro, when she fell into his river. He had started to care about her, wonder about her life. A life that was mortal, and would eventually end. Now, he realized immortality was not only a gift, but a curse. Was he the first spirit to realize this? Possibly. But there were others much older and wiser than him.

Chihiro's body was slowly dying in front of him, and he didn't even realize it until now. With each year he grows stronger, but Chihiro gets older…weaker. Zeniba failed to remind him of that. She probably didn't want to remember herself.

Did she even understand the consequences of her plans? Letting humans live with spirits could be dangerous. This town may be a safe haven, but there are still spirits from other lands that hate the idea of humans existing. Even if spirits grew to love and accept humans, they would end up with the same heartache Haku felt. Spirits would have to watch mortal loved ones die.

Humans are used to that idea, for death is common in the human world. Spirits, on the other hand, have almost no concept of death, except for the animals they kill for food. Animals can cross the barrier, just for that reason. Would spirits see humans just as food to be killed?

Haku shook his head, clearing the disgusting thought from his mind. That might be why Zeniba needed Chihiro, to give spirits an idea of precious humans are.

"Master Haku!" A familiar voice beckoned him from behind. He turned to see Aogaeru, the plucky young frog from the bathhouse, springing anxiously towards him.

Haku simply observed him, waiting with the neutral stare he reserved for the bathhouse workers. Aogaeru knew Haku wasn't keen on speaking when he didn't have to, so he took that as his que to speak, "Are you coming to work tonight? Services have started up again!"

"Yes, I'll be there," Haku sighed.

Aogaeru whined at Haku's lack of reaction, "But you didn't ask _why_ services have started!"

Haku huffed, already annoyed by the frog's chatter, "I just assumed Zeniba wanted to get started."

"You know Zeniba took over?!" The frog screeched with surprise.

"I know a lot of things you don't," Haku grimaced. Dark thoughts of death brushed past his mind again.

Aogaeru took this as a challenge, "I bet you I know something _you_ don't!"

The dragon boy had half a mind to ignore him and fly back to Chihiro right then and there, but his curiosity kept his feet planted, "And what would that be?"

"If I told you, then I wouldn't know something you don't. Cause you'd know!" Aogaeru stuck his thin frog tongue out at his superior, feeling suddenly cocky at the upper hand he was given.

Haku narrowed his eyes at the frog and crouched down to his level. His movements were comparable to a panther ready to pounce for its kill, "I'm not in the mood, Aogaeru."

The minuscule frog gulped with fright, "The Sun Festival is being held, in Chihiro's honor!"

Haku's mask of indifference cracked. His eyes widened in shock, "What? Who told you this?"

"It's just a rumor right now…" The frog started to shudder under the boy's intense glare.

"Who started it?" Haku growled, growing impatient.

"I don't know! But people are saying that Zeniba may be planning it…" Aogaeru bowed his head, still quaking.

Haku sighed to himself, "Of course she is."

In a flash of claws and scales, the boy became a sparkling ivory dragon that took off into the sky. Aogaeru called after him, but he didn't care enough to listen. His mind was buzzing with too many questions and not enough answers. He felt almost dizzy as he picked up velocity, his thoughts slamming into him like massive hailstones.

Trees abruptly tore at his underbelly, leaving ugly scratches on his pristine scales. Only then did he notice that he was flying too low. Haku howled in pain as he lifted himself higher, out of the trees' reach. He swirled around himself, surveying the damage. Nothing was bleeding, but the scratches hurt nonetheless. Haku snorted at himself, frustrated by his carelessness. The sooner he could get to Chihiro, the better.

* * *

Chihiro heard a large thud in the front yard.

No Face shoved the pan he was holding in the oven, "Ah."

Chihiro looked at him worriedly, "Did you hear that?"

"Ah," No Face nodded his head as he turned on the oven light.

The pearl on Chihiro's neck flashed again. She gasped, "Haku."

The young girl dashed to the front door while No Face plopped in front of the oven to guard the food. As she swung the door open, she was met with the sight of a very disheveled Haku.

"Haku…you look awful…" She took him by both hands and led him into the house.

He nodded "I know. My landing needs some work."

Chihiro hesitantly replied, becoming more aware of his strange behavior, "I find that hard to believe."

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand, Chihiro still eyeing him with concern.

"Ah!" No Face waved at Haku from his place in front of the oven.

"No Face is teaching me how to make oven-baked Okra. We found all the ingredients by pure luck! Of course, we had to substitute some things, but they look good! We thought you might be hungry when you got back…we really made them for you…" Chihiro practically danced around Haku as she babbled, trying to shake him from his strange mood.

For the most part, her tactics worked. A smile broke out upon his face as he said a small, "Thank you."

Chihiro grinned back, but she saw his eyes quickly darken again when she squeezed his hand. The pearl flashed again.

They both stared at it.

Chihiro looked back up at her bonded, desperately whispering, "Haku, please…tell me what's wrong…"


	4. Chapter 4

There was too much to say, and time was hurrying by. It seemed to rush through them, leaving them in a trail of old memories, never stopping to consider how much they desperately needed it. Haku had never met the spirit of Time, but he was sure it was selfish and unforgiving, always rushing to an unknown destination that only _it_ would deem important.

"Haku?"

His control seemed to be slipping; thoughts were beginning to race away from him faster than he could comprehend. But her voice had brought him back; she always brings him back. Haku gazed at Chihiro, overwhelmed by the shear amount of complications that had arisen in the past hours. He forced himself to focus on her eyes, biding his mind to still itself. The warmth of her chestnut irises washed over him, and he finally felt himself breathe deeply. Carefully, Haku let his fingers fall across her cheek, "You worry too much."

Chihiro tilted her head towards his ghostly touch, "You know I don't worry without a reason."

He did know, and he desperately wanted to hold her and tell her everything. He wanted to lay in the garden with her and talk with her deep into the murky dawn of the next morning. He wanted the freedom to stay by her side for an eternity, to never leave. Everything was falling apart again, just as they were falling into place. It frustrated Haku, and when he was frustrated, his words could slice the air like jagged thorns. He refused to cut Chihiro with them, so his chest hung heavy with the words he could not speak.

Haku continued to hold her gaze with his intense emerald eyes, hoping they could convey what he felt instead. When was the right time to tell her? Where would he even begin? How long would it take to make everything right again?

No Face popped up from his station in front of the oven, sensing the stubborn silence between the couple. Waddling with all his might, he pulled chairs out from under the kitchen table and grabbed Chihrio and Haku by their shirt sleeves, "Ah, ah."

Tiny hands pulled them to the wooden chairs, advising them to sit. Chihiro complied and situated herself on the chair she had sat in not too long before, when she was explaining the alphabet to No Face. Haku was a bit more hesitant. Taking his eyes off Chihiro for the first time since he walked in the door, he saw the huge mess on the kitchen counter. Flour and green okra mush was splattered on the once polished, white surface. Nearly all the cabinets were dumped of their contents; pots, pans, and any sort of cookware were haphazardly thrown about. The only thing that was slightly clean, was the oven, and even that had traces of food dripping down its surface. It was a sight to behold.

Haku turned to Chihiro with a raised eyebrow, "All this for _oven baked okra_?"

"It was last minute, and we didn't know when you'd be back. We kind of rushed things, I guess," Chihiro scratched the side of her head guiltily. She figured Haku wouldn't be thrilled about the clutter.

Haku inhaled deeply, choosing his words cautiously before he allowed himself to speak, "It's alright. The gesture matters more than the mess."

"Ah!" No Face hugged Haku, coating him in a light dusting of flour. Chihiro almost sprang from her seat, but decided against it when she remembered that they had washed the ink from No Face's body before they started cooking. Haku was also in his white robes, so flour wouldn't show anyways.

After No Face had gone back to watch the okra bake, Haku slumped into the chair next to Chihiro, rubbing his temples, "You are so patient with him."

Chihiro giggled, laying a kind hand on his shoulder, "He has a good heart. That makes it easier."

Haku turned his head towards her with a soft smile, "You have a good heart as well."

"I'm sure everyone has a good heart deep down inside them," Chihiro grinned back, happy to see a little sparkle creep back into her love's eyes. However, she still had to know what was going on.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Her hand smoothed the fabric draped along his back. She could feel his muscles and tendons tighten as the words leapt off her lips.

This was a moment of do or die for the struggling spirit. He could bare his heart, or wait. He chose the latter, "Chihiro, I will tell you more, when we have more time."

The girl's face wrinkled with confusion, "What's that supposed to mean? We don't have time now?"

"Not as much as I'd like. There seems to be a lot happening all at once. Even _I_ can't keep it straight," Haku sighed with finality. Admitting he didn't have everything under control was somewhat liberating.

"But, why don't we have time to talk about it?" Chihiro countered. She lifted her hand from his back, feeling that her touch would only trouble him more. Regret pumped through her heart when she observed his reaction; he seemed saddened by the loss of contact.

Haku began his next sentence tentatively, "I…I'm going back to the bathhouse tonight."

Chihiro blinked a few times, baffled, "To work?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Chihiro started in slowly. He was free from the bathhouse. Why in the world was he going back?

"Zeniba has never managed a bathhouse. She'll need all the help she can get," Haku sighed, a little unhappy with the arrangements as well. The corners of his mouth turned upwards, though, as he looked at his love, "And, it'll help me support you."

Chihiro was flattered by his intent to help her, but she didn't want that burden on him. She offered a small, reassuring smile, "I guess, but you don't have to. My poems generate all the money I need."

"It never hurts to have a little extra," Haku replied.

"But what about…Yubaba?"

"She's a _cat_ , Chihiro."

Chihiro's nostrils started to flare. She was suddenly angry as she shouted, "I know that!"

Their gazes locked. Silence penetrated the room. It lasted for what seemed to be hours, until the sound of an oven door opening and closing resounded off the walls. Even then, they did not take their eyes off each other. Both were afraid to speak, yet they yearned to understand each other. Little murmurs of 'ah' and a few clinking sounds that made both Haku and Chihiro flinch were heard, and two glass plates piled with okra were placed in front of them. Chihiro was the first to look down at them. She nodded to No Face, mouthing a small thank you. No Face shuffled away to eat his portion of the treats directly from the pan. He knew not to disturb them any longer; there was something about this conversation that seemed off limits to him.

Haku exhaled, struggling to keep the flames of frustration from his words, "Chihiro, it's just a job."

Chihiro shook her head, "One that has bad memories for you. You've never been treated well there!"

"Do you think Zeniba will treat me poorly?"

"Well, no."

"Then what's the problem?"

Chihiro paused. She didn't want to admit the reason why she was so upset; she didn't know _exactly_ why. Her brow furrowed as she took a shaky breath, digging down to the root of the problem, "You'll be so busy…will you even have time to visit me?"

Haku frowned, "Chihiro…"

"I um...I'm sorry. It's stupid," She stuttered, wanting to take back what she said.

"No, it's not. I um, actually worry about that too…" He confessed.

Chihiro's face brightened a bit, "Really?"

"I'll work something out with Zeniba. She'll understand."

"Alright…Hey, why did you come back if you have to leave soon?"

"I came back to see if you wanted to sell poems tonight. I didn't want you trapped here if you wanted to."

"I could walk."

"I know, but would you want to?"

"No…"

Haku chuckled, "See? Will you let me take you? Are you too upset with me?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes playfully, "I'll think about it."

She stuck her tongue out at him, just to make sure he knew she was joking. He got the message, for he stuck his tongue right back out at her.

"No Face," He turned to the spirit scarfing down pieces of okra in the corner of the room, "Do you need a ride back to your house?"

No Face shook his head, "Ah."

The little spirit finished the last of the okra he had and stood. He hobbled over to Chihiro and gave her a big hug. She laughed while he swung her a little from side to side, "We'll have to do this again soon."

"Ahh! Ah!" No Face cheered as he let her go. He then picked up his multitude of papers, and waddled over to Haku. He bowed, and then he was off down the hallway, opening the front door. As they heard the door click closed, Haku glanced at Chihiro, "Why was he in such a hurry?"

Chihiro smirked, "He's smarter than we understand. He might know something we don't."

Haku nodded, choosing to stay in reflective silence.

Chihiro looked down at the pearl hanging from her neck, and she abruptly remembered something she wanted to talk about, "Haku?"

"Hm?"

"You need to tell me why your pearl is flashing."

His breath stopped short, "Later."

"Haku…"

"What?"

"Please don't shut me out…"

"Chihiro, I'm not trying to."

Chihiro had enough of the dodging. She couldn't stand it. This was certainly not the time to keep secrets. She snapped, "I know, with the way you communicate it just _happens_."

Haku howled, upset by the direction the conversation was headed, "I gave you that pearl because it's an extension of _me_!"

Chihiro paused, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know where dragon pearls come from?"

She shook her head.

"Dragon _hearts._ "

Chihiro felt her own heart stop beating.

"I literally tore it from my chest for you, Chihiro! It not only symbolizes me…my strength…my power, it _is_ me. I wanted to be with you, always. With that pearl, I can be," His words were rough, but Chihiro could hear a slight undertone of sorrow in his trembling voice. He didn't want it to come out like this.

She could feel tears welling behind her eyes. She tried to say something, _anything_ , but she choked on her held back cries. Here she was, feeling stupid she was ever upset in the first place. There was a reason he wanted to talk later. To prevent _this._ Haku doesn't lie. He wouldn't keep anything from her unless he truly needed to. He wouldn't hurt her.

"No…no, don't cry. I'm sorry…" Haku quickly reached out to her, his thumb connecting with the tear that flowed down her pink cheek. His voice became low and soothing as he started to explain, "I should have never raised my voice. This is why it took me hours to deliver that letter. I was trying to protect you from _dragon fire_."

"D-Dragon fire?"

"It's just an old spirit term. They say fire fuels the words of an angry dragon," He bowed his head, embarrassed that he had succumbed to the dragon stereotype.

Two of Chihiro's shaking fingers gently lifted his chin, "Are you a-angry?"

"No, just…upset..."

"What? Why?"

"If we didn't have to leave soon, I'd tell you _everything_."

Chihiro felt her tears dry little by little with his cool breath. It felt as if a seaside breeze was brushing against her face, calming her. She looked back down at the pearl, and asked, "What does the flashing mean?"

"No one has worn my pearl before, Chihiro. This is a first for both of us."

"Oh…"

"What do you feel when it does that?"

"Anxious, upset, scared…"

Haku grit his teeth as he heard the pitiful tone in her voice. No wonder she'd been worried. The pearl had been giving away his feelings the whole day. He took her hand in his, his voice barely above a whisper, "You know more than you realize then."

Chihiro's eyes widened, "Those were…your feelings, weren't they?"

The tree branch scratches on his stomach suddenly started to pulse with prickly pain as Haku remembered his foolishness, "I should've kept a tighter guard on them."

Chihiro frantically protested, "No, please…don't do that! You're ok! I just need to know why you feel this way…"

"I told you I would tell you, just not now. Please, just give me tonight. To sort things out. That's all I ask."

"When _can_ we talk?"

"Tomorrow? I'll try to bring you back early so you can get some sleep. Then first thing in the morning?"

"Ok, I'm holding you to that," She spiritedly flicked his nose. His face scrunched up a bit and Chihiro snorted in giggles.

"I'm not a dog, you know," He glowered.

Chihiro's giggles continued, "No, you're a dragon. _My_ dragon."

"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way," A soft smile graced his features again as he tenderly wrapped Chihiro in his arms. She leaned into his embrace, savoring his warmth, his scent.

"Hold onto my neck…" Haku murmured in her ear.

She did as she was told, and was surprised when, rapidly, his hands were hooked underneath her legs. Chihiro immediately clung to Haku with all her might, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a frightened koala bear. Haku grinned as he lifted her up from the chair and started to carry her gently across the room, in a reverse piggyback style, "Relax…I've got you."

His hands and arms held her legs tight around his waist, and she gradually let her legs dangle at his sides. Her arms loosened until they were all but gently draped on his shoulders as she rested her head. She sighed, feeling a sleepy wave slowly tumble over her, "What about the mess in the kitchen?"

"I'll take care of it," Haku replied simply.

The familiar sound of footfall on the hard, wooden staircase told her they weren't leaving just yet. She turned her head slightly, lips brushing her partner's neck as she spoke, "Where are you taking me?"

Haku shivered as goosebumps broke out on his skin, "Chihiro…"

Chihiro watched the little bumps rise on his neck, amazed. And the breathy way he said her name, made her stomach ache with such a strong yearning. She had never elicited a reaction like this from him. Honestly, she was kind of proud of herself.

"We're getting your poems," He said finally.

Chihiro had a mischievous glint in her eye as she brushed her lips against his sensitive skin, "Why carry me?"

Haku could tell that _that_ time, she did it on purpose. It still gave him an electrified buzz where he lips made contact, but he kept his composure. He was ready for it this time. Chihiro pouted when he remained unaffected. Haku laughed, "I thought it would cheer us both up."

Chihiro's head popped up as she addressed him eye to eye, "It's certainly lightened the mood."

She jumped in his arms as her leg bumped the side of something. Her eyes flickered to the side and saw it was her desk. The book of poems lay closed, ready for the taking. Chihiro hesitated. She didn't remember closing it that morning. Then again, the morning was a blur to her.

Trying to hop off Haku, she realized his grip was only growing stronger. A puzzled expression adorned her face.

Haku explained, "I'm _not_ letting you go. Can you reach it?"

"I can try." Chihiro quipped. She hooked her hand firmly around the back of his neck and gradually tipped over to the side to retrieve her book. While she was down there, she grabbed a pen, just in case.

As she pulled herself back up to face him, he grinned, "I'm proud."

"Yeah, sure," She laughed. Then, she laid her head back on his broad shoulder, signaling that she was ready to go.

Neither of them spoke as they traversed down the stairs, feeling a lull of comfort between them. Beating hearts and creaking wood were the only noises filling the emptiness of the house. It was a perfect quietness.

Haku whispered, "There's another reason why I'm carrying you…"

"Hm?" Chihiro could feel herself dose, listening to his spellbinding voice. It felt like he was softly purring in her ear, and it made her head buzz in soothing way.

Haku rested his head on top of hers, "I needed you close to me…"

Chihiro sang his name quietly, her heart squeezing in delight, "Haku…"

Haku could feel her body become heavy with each breath she took. He started to feel drowsy himself as he cooed, "Sleep, my love. It's alright. I'll fly slow for you."

She fought to keep her eyes open, "But–"

"Shhh…You've had a rough day and a sleepless night. You deserve rest…" He started to rock her slightly from side to side. The gentle motion made her limbs droop even more than they were before.

Even if she was tired as hell, she still had enough energy to ask, "Shouldn't I be on your back?"

Haku breathed, "You'll end up there sooner or later, I promise. You don't have to—"

He was cut off by Chihiro already shifting her weight so she could scoot behind him. Haku was surprised by how easily she swung herself onto his back. All he had to do was readjust his arms.

"Like getting on a horse," Chihiro muttered sleepily.

"I'm not a horse, either," Haku replied.

Chihiro rested her chin on his shoulder once more, "I know…dragon…boy…soulmate…"

Haku smiled and peered over at her, allowing himself to give her a small kiss on her temple, "Sleep…"

Chihiro gave into the peaceful warmth of his lips and started to drift. Before the darkness could take her, Chihiro dipped her fingers underneath the collar of Haku's shirt, making him gasp. She began tracing something on his collarbone.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the pattern. He felt the English letter I…a shape that had two rounded lines on one side and a point on the other…a heart…then she tapped him twice. Her hand slowly relaxed after that, and she slept. It took Haku a minute to connect the gesture to the words she wanted to say.

He prayed that she could hear him in her dreams, "I love you too, Chihiro."


	5. Chapter 5

Cat-Baba refused to budge. Her hair rose in manic clumps, and her claws dug into the soft metal of the steaming boiler. The radiating heat stung the pads of her paws, but that didn't deter her. She knew what she was doing.

Kamaji had called off the soot sprites a long time ago, as soon as he noticed the little ball of fury perched atop the machine. They cowered into their little tunnels at the back of the room, afraid of the hissing and screeching coming from the feline. Kamaji stretched his arms up and over the copper coal reservoir, struggling to seize the shrewd creature. His hands were met with sinister claws that could easily cut his flesh into decorative ribbons. One swipe of her talons sent Kamaji reeling back from his station. He sighed as he examined his now bloodied hand and wondered if Zeniba even realized the bath water wasn't running the way it should. Not a second later, he heard the click of the front sliding door. Then, the sharp clack of finger nails, "Is Cat-Baba misbehaving in here?"

"Zeniba! Have some control over your sister!" The boiler man bellowed in rage. There was no reply. Zeniba stood with her arms crossed, busy scrutinizing her sibling. Instead of immediately babbling like she usually did, she decided on silence. Perhaps there was something her sister wanted to say.

She smiled at her sister, clamping her teeth in an effort to appear friendly. Yubaba's voice roared through her brain, _I'm not taking any of your shit, Zeniba._

Zeniba closed her eyes and took a deep breath, choosing to ignore the rude remark, "I am not my sister's keeper, Kamaji."

"Of course, you are! She's a house cat," Kamaji grumbled as he shuffled through drawers, searching for bandages.

Zeniba shifted her gaze back to her sister, "You forget the spirit within that cat. She can do what she likes."

Kamaji's coarse mustache prickled with agitation, "Can she really? Even if she likes stopping bath services?"

The cat and the witch still watched each other cautiously. Claws slowly dented the metal of the machine as Yubaba poised herself for a defensive attack. She looked fierce, yet _scared_. Zeniba couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her sister had been stripped of her body and nearly all her magic. And now, she had to watch her rival take over the one thing she had left in the spirit world. She couldn't even take care of her son. Zeniba felt her throat start to close in on itself as tears threatened to choke her. Yubaba was miserable.

Zeniba's fingernails clicked a few times, sparkling with lavender colored magic. She found herself floating off the floor, gliding towards her sister, "I know you don't like me. But I'm sorry to say, I like _you_."

 _You float any closer and that'll change,_ Yubaba snapped.

Zeniba pleaded, "This isn't like you, Yubaba."

Yubaba growled, _Your niceties make me sick._

"What's wrong with being nice?" Zeniba cried.

 _You're always nice. And because of that, you can worm your way into the hearts of others and take away all I have. You took my love, you took my life, and now you take my bathhouse!_ Metal scrunched underneath Yubaba's paws as she ranted with passion.

Zeniba figured that this was some sort of a power move; a way to regain control over a part of the bathhouse. It was a brilliant move on Yubaba's part. She was always the more cunning of the two.

"How can you conversate with her, Zeniba?" Kamaji piped in as he finally found some wrappings for his injured hand.

Zeniba sighed, "Not a good time, Kamaji."

 _Never a good time to talk, is it?_ Yubaba snarled _._

"We're talking now," Zeniba countered.

 _We needed to talk long ago, sister._

"Like you even _wanted_ to?"

Yubaba's stopped short as her feline features crumpled up.

"That's what I thought," Zeniba's small feeling of triumph was overshadowed by sudden guilt. Yubaba's previous words were the most she had ever said to her about how she felt.

The witch exhaled, gathering her courage, "I didn't mean to take anything from you."

 _What you mean and what you do are two different things,_ Yubaba sneared.

Zeniba's voice was on the brink of a shout, "Well, why didn't you tell me how you felt instead of pushing me away?"

 _How could you understand? You've never lost anything in your life._

"I lost you."

Yubaba's eyes enlarged a bit, no longer squinting with hatred at her sister. Sparks of shock twinkled in her irises.

It didn't last long.

Another click from the from the front door was accompanied by the sound of broom bristles scuttling across the wood floor.

"Aw, hell," Lin stood with a broom in one hand and the other hand on her hip, "I heard there was trouble, but I didn't expect this."

The tall, chocolate haired woman started to size up the boiler, seeming to gage how hot the metal was; estimating the angle at which the scruffy cat could be reached.

"A broom?" Kamaji raised a bushy eyebrow at the long utensil in her grasp.

Lin marched over to the boiler, "What else do you use to get cats down from high places?"

Yubaba hissed and quickly leapt from the boiler's top to the steam pipe, clinging to it like a spider about to be swatted.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Really, Lin? Cat-Baba and I were having a moment!" Zeniba whined.

"Moment or no moment, we have customers lined out the door, and there's no hot bath water!" Lin gripped the broom and made to bat Yubaba with it.

Kamaji interjected and seized the cleaning tool from Lin, "Wait! You can't just go swatting at wild animals. You'll spook her."

"She's not an animal!" Zeniba gasped.

"Not _yet,_ " Kamaji scowled at the witch.

Lin rolled her eyes at the old man. She started to reach for the broom, but he raised it high above his head, just out of her range. Enraged, she shouted, "Stop treating me like I'm five!"

Kamaji glanced at her, mumbling, "Then stop trying to catch a cat like you're five."

Zeniba focused on inhaling all her irritation and exhaling it out onto the polished wood floor. Yubaba could still be a reasonable spirit when she wanted to be. The witch turned to her cat of a sister, words dripping with honey, "Would you like to come down, Cat-Baba?"

Hair stood on the back of the cat's hackles. Piercing claws slid down the pipe, creating a god-awful screeching in their wake. Yubaba seethed and growled as she landed back on the top of the boiler. Zeniba was the only one who could hear her words.

 _How dare you!_

* * *

The night sky held a dart of pure ivory that bounded around the clouds and stars with graceful precision. With the night air under his belly, the dragon slithered leisurely, careful to balance the sleeping girl on his back with his tail. It curled in a loose knot around her waist, secure but gentle. The journal and pen that had long before slipped from her fingers were now gingerly braced between the dragon's shimmering teeth.

Haku circled above the lights of the town just below them, unsure of how to land with Chihiro still fast asleep. He was beginning to think that it was a mistake to bring her. She needed sleep more than anything now. He should've just tucked her into bed after she dosed off. But then, he imagined how irritable she would be with him the next morning. She would stomp her foot and complain, "But I wanted to go!"

A chuckle bubbled from the back of his throat as he saw her tantrum in his mind's eye. It was too adorable to take seriously.

Small fingers curled on his scales, making Haku purr in delight. Dragon scales are just as sensitive as human skin, but the girl didn't know this yet. She simply sighed, half awakened by the rumbles of the dragon's laughter. Her soft, warm breath coasted along his neck, comforting him. She was still here with him, and he cherished every moment.

Chihiro yawned, her eyes still closed, "What's so funny?"

The dragon grunted, unable to speak.

"Oh, right. We're flying," Chihiro almost fell back asleep, until she realized where she was. Her body jolted awake, and Haku's tail tightened around her.

Chihiro giggled as she felt his coils squeeze her midsection, "I'm fine. Waking up a hundred feet in the air is just new to me."

She looked behind her at the tangle that was now Haku's tail, nearly gasping, "How can you fly like that, honey?"

The dragon snorted.

Chihiro twisted herself back around and lunged for his thin, elegant horns. As soon as her fingers were securely curled around them, Haku allowed his tail to unravel.

"Better?"

Haku's body rippled as he nodded his massive head. Chihiro didn't miss the mischievous curl in his lip as he did so. He abruptly plummeted to the ground, leaving Chihiro with only enough air in her lungs to squeal in fright. At the last second, he lifted his chin upwards and rest of his figure followed suit. Chihiro grit her teeth, unsure if she should hold on tighter or throw her hands in the air. She loved roller coasters in the human world. Her dragon, though, was unlike any roller coaster in her world. He could glide like the gentlest breeze and then suddenly twirl and dive at incredible speeds. He had no seat belts, but she never felt safer. She knew he wouldn't let her fall; she just had to get over her fear of letting go.

Haku let his claws dig into the ground as he skidded to a halt, barking with laughter.

Chihiro was happily breathless as she tumbled off the mystic creature, "Can't you give me a warning?"

Sparkling scales parted and peeled from the dragon's true form. Talons turned into tender hands and feet. The mane of turquoise receded back into a dark brown bob-cut as Haku shook his head. His jade eyes still held that spur of playfulness. They were the only things that never changed.

"It wouldn't be as fun if I told you. Besides, I thought it would wake you up," He reached out and took her hand in his, the corners of his mouth gently upturned.

Chihiro smiled, "Wouldn't be as fun for who, you or me?"

"Both of us," Haku claimed.

He modified his answer when he received a pointed look from Chihiro, "Ok, mainly me."

"Thought so!" Chihiro's giggles streamed from her like clusters of small bubbles.

Haku suddenly tilted his head with a confused furrow in his brow, "Did you call me 'honey' back there?"

"Um…," Chihiro's cheekbones flushed with sudden panic.

The boy gently squeezed her hand, waiting patiently for a response.

"I-It slipped! I'm sorry!" Chihiro stuttered.

Haku jumped at Chihiro's sudden outburst, "Sorry? Why?"

"I guess it's a human thing. We tend to make up pet names…for our loved ones. I'm sorry if it offended you," Chihiro babbled, feeling like she couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Chihiro, humans and spirits aren't _that_ different. I…just wanted to make sure I heard you right," The tips of Haku's ears gradually turned red as he spoke.

"Oh, s-so you don't mind?" Chihiro's tongue tripped over itself as she felt her cheeks burn with a heat that could rival fire. They had snuggled, they had embraced, they had even kissed…once. Why was she still shy? Why did she still feel anxious butterflies in her stomach?

"Not at all, beautiful," The blush from Haku's ears migrated to his cheekbones, spreading like rose colored ink on a piece of pale parchment. Chihiro's heart paused as she heard him address her as beautiful. _Beautiful_. The pearl around her neck start to pulse with a nervous energy, much like her own. Their relationship was still so new; there was still a lot to learn. Who would have known that pet names could feel so… _intimate_?

Chihiro's nerves made her chuckle as she said, "Maybe we should make a list of them."

"Sure. I'd like that," Haku smirked. He may have appeared to be cool, collected. But, Chihiro could feel the pearl pulse even faster, almost frantically.

Chihiro laid her hand on the pearl, pressing it to her chest. There was no reason to be nervous. This was Haku, and she trusted him with her life. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and the pearl seemed to do the same. Haku's expression softened, the blush starting to recede from his skin, "Be careful with that."

"Of course," Chihiro encased the pearl within her palm. There was something more to it that neither of them had figured out. And, it was her job to protect it until they did.

Chihiro's eyes wandered about her surroundings, curious to see where Haku had decided to land. She was surprised to see they were standing right off to the side of the bathhouse. She could see the hustle and bustle of spirits clamoring to get into the entrance; it looked more chaotic than usual. The light of the paper lanterns flickered in an odd way, casting shadows that looked much too menacing for the welcoming atmosphere of the bathhouse.

Haku's watched the commotion along with her, speaking with a tense rasp, "That doesn't look right."

She pivoted on her heel and gently tugged on Haku's hand, "Let me walk you to the bridge."

"Wait, Chihiro. I don't think—" Haku was cut off by a tiny green frog bounding straight towards them.

Fear made his voice breathy as he shouted, "Master Haku!"

"What is it, Aogaeru?" Haku let go of Chihiro's hand and stood in front of her, his stance protective, almost predatory.

Aogaeru quivered, trying to spit the words out of his mouth, for barely had enough breath to speak, "There's pandemonium in the boiler room! Zeniba requests your assistance right away!"

Haku whipped around to Chihiro, his eyes as hard as jade stone, "Stay here."

Chihiro crossed her arms, "No."

The dragon boy huffed, exasperated by Chihiro's defiance. There was no use arguing, so he grabbed her forearm as he bolted around the side of the bathhouse. He could always defend her if there was a serious threat. Aogaeru called out behind them, "Good luck!"

Chihiro craned her neck as much as possible to offer the small frog a smile, but he was already out of site. They made their way onto the bridge, where most of the congestion was settled. Haku darted through the commotion with ease, making sure to keep Chihiro close by. She barely kept up with his fast, fluid movements. He seemed to glide through the crowds as if he was flying through the night sky.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Haku hollered over his shoulder, swiftly bringing his hand down Chihiro's arm to curl his fingers around hers. She only smiled to herself in response; he probably already knew the answer was yes. The last time they ran together like this, she was nine years old and her parents had been turned into pigs. She was terrified and utterly alone until he appeared by her side, offering spirit food so she wouldn't disappear. Then, he took her by the hand and dashed for the bathhouse with her in tow. Back then, she was almost too scared of this unfamiliar world to truly enjoy his touch. _Almost_. She always felt comforted when she was around him, no matter how upset she was. He made her feel like she was never truly alone.

He made her feel loved.

And she loved him for that.

As their feet carried them towards the small, hidden door beside the entrance, Chihiro was reminded of how lucky she was to be bonded to such a compassionate spirit. There was truly no one like him, and she shuddered to think of what dating would have been like in the human world. Another thought passed through her mind as they slipped through the discreet doorway to the garden.

 _Are we dating? Or is this something else?_

She'd have to ask him in the morning.

Passing through the shrubbery of the backyard, they could hear panicked employees trying to appease the ever-growing tempers of the multitudes of unsettled customers. Chihiro muttered as they sprinted down the wooden stairs to the boiler room, "What in the world…"

"I don't know," Haku snarled through clenched teeth.

Soon enough, they were stalled a few feet in front of the boiler room door. They didn't need to step any closer to hear the deafening shouting and clanging inside. Haku placed his hand on the handle, his words firm, "Whatever you do, stay behind me."

Chihiro nodded as she followed him into the uproar.

Haku walked at a steady pace, unhurried and calm. Chihiro gripped the fabric at the back of his shirt as the noise swelled to thunderous proportions. They peered around the corner and watched a scruffy cat tear up the boiler room. Drawers of spices were either open, hanging on their hinges, or on the floor in a heap. The wood floorboards had deeply carved scratch marks scattered throughout their polished finish. Lin, Kamaji, and Zeniba were racing around the room in circles trying to catch up to the fast and furious cat. The cat in question was currently leaping from one side of the room to the other, successfully dodging every pair of hands that made to grab it.

"Is that…Yubaba?" Chihiro whispered against Haku's shoulder.

Haku's muscles relaxed as he sighed, "No other cat could do that much damage."

The two cautiously came out into the open, Haku still making a point to stay in front of Chihiro.

Lin was the first to see them, "Don't just stand there! Help us!"

Chihiro tried to comply, but Haku shot a protective arm out in front of her, blocking her path. Kamaji and Zeniba glanced at them briefly, unable to look away from the cat-tornado for very long. When Lin saw they weren't moving, she trotted over to the young couple with rage in her eyes and a broom in her grip. Haku raised his voice above the din, "Explain first."

Kamaji interjected instead as the cat skittered around his feet, "Well, it was going just fine until Zeniba said that stupid nickname she has for Yubaba!"

"I don't think that was the problem! She knows I say it out of playful, sisterly love!" Zeniba flew through the air, nearly falling as she tried to scoop Yubaba in her arms.

The cat was now digging her claws into the drawers, beginning to pull them out again with outrageous gusto. Chihiro fought the urge to laugh.

"I think she wanted an excuse to tear up the place, in all honesty," Lin puffed as she swung the broom at the cat, missing by a fraction of an inch as Yubaba scrambled to another drawer. It _did_ look like her sole motive was to do as much damage before she got caught.

"Maybe I sounded condescending? What do you think, Kamaji? Did I sound a smidge condescending?" Zeniba babbled as she zoomed towards Yubaba, practically somersaulting into the wall.

"Does it matter!?" Kamaji bellowed.

Haku rolled his eyes at the two. He turned to Lin with a forceful tone in his voice, "I'll help. Just make sure she doesn't get near Chihiro."

When he finished his command, he immediately jumped into the action, his eyes determined and focused.

"Will do," Lin saluted unenthusiastically as she padded to Chihiro's side, "Is he always this annoying?"

"He's just trying to help, Lin," Chihiro scratched her head, feeling like she was in the way.

Lin picked up on her shy body language and wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders, "I know, kid. He's just trying to protect his sweetheart."

Chihiro's ears reddened with embarrassment.

Yubaba's ears twitched with interest, _Oh really?_

The cat turned and eyed the young girl, seeing an opportunity. She started to pounce from drawer to drawer, rapidly making her way towards Chihiro.

"Looks like she knows that too," Lin yanked Chihiro away from the wall, hastily pounding each drawer Yubaba landed on with her "mighty" broom.

Yubaba, however, could not be outdone by a simple cleaning utensil. She was much too quick for that. Plummeting to the ground, Yubaba trusted her new feline instincts as she landed on all fours. Her eyes scanned Chihiro up and down, looking for the best place to scratch the shit out of her. One more pounce and she could have some payback.

She unfurled her claws with a flourish, screeching, _An eye for an eye!_

Yubaba sprang for Chihiro, only to be met by menacing fangs. An ear-splitting roar resounded about the boiler room; the floorboards start to shake and quiver as a result. Yubaba screeched at the top of her lungs as she stopped in mid-air. A dragon coiled himself around Chihiro, staring the petrified cat in the eyes. Yubaba landed on the ground with a thud, hurriedly looking away from the intense glare. She cowered on the floor, almost unable to move. Haku didn't like this. His scales prickled along his body, sticking out like white-hot blades as sharp as obsidian. He wanted her _away._ He snarled, barring his teeth and barking with sudden wrath. Yubaba zipped backwards into whoever's arms were closest. To her dismay, the arms belonged to Zeniba.

In the blink of an eye, a young boy held a young girl a desperate embrace.

Haku buried his head in the crook of her neck, trembling. Chihiro raised her hand and ran it through Haku's hair. He nearly sobbed, "I'm sorry…I…I…"

"It's ok, Haku. I understand," Chihiro softly touched her lips to his neck as she spoke.

Lin, Kamaji, Zeniba, and Yubaba all stood in silence. None of them had ever seen Haku that upset. They all jumped as his voice echoed off the walls.

"Zeniba, we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Hi all! I'm really sorry about the late chapter. Life got a bit busy and I really wanted it to be perfect. Thank you so much for your support! Please leave a review if you'd like. Don't feel pressured to though! It just really helps me to know what you as readers like and dislike, so I can make this the best story possible. I appreciate it more than you could imagine, and respond to all of them with an open heart and mind.

Thank you again!

Ursa


	6. Chapter 6

Zeniba felt Cat-Baba burrow into her arms, stuffing her fuzzy face in the bend of her elbow. Haku scared her so bad; she apparently didn't care about their sisterly feud now. Zeniba didn't know what emotion to feel, so many were bubbling up inside of her. She answered Haku, her words wavering, "I'm not sure if we should tonight. You might _kill_ my cat."

"Oh, so _now_ it's yours!" Kamaji grumbled, hobbling to his podium to untangle the mass of bath tokens accruing on their thin black wires. Lin propped herself against an open drawer and crossed her arms, not liking the looks of the damage done to the room. If a drawer wasn't laying on the floor or completely broken, it at least had a scratch mark decorating it. The strong smell of raw herbs and spices wafted through the space, leaving the air sickeningly perfumed.

Haku turned away from Chihiro to face Zeniba, deciding to stay quiet. His expression was a condescending neutral, the kind he reserved for the workplace. Zeniba didn't miss a moist glimmer dancing about his bottom eyelashes, though. Something upset him. Badly.

"I know the tension is high, but we don't need to turn to such violence. _Both_ of you," Zeniba eyed the cat in her grip pointedly.

Haku tensed, trying to keep his anger in check, "What was I supposed to do, Zeniba? Watch?"

Chihiro laid a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades, "Careful. Don't use dragon fire."

Haku leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. She was right; silence was best.

The next words out of her mouth were soft, but nonetheless shocking, "I'm sorry, Yubaba."

Yubaba jerked her head towards the girl so fast that she almost fell out of Zeniba's arms. Lin and Zeniba gawked at Chihiro in surprise. Haku kept his eyes closed, shaking his head slightly. Kamaji was obviously absorbed another task, for the only noise in the room was the clicking of jumbled bath tokens.

Zeniba coughed as she rifled through her brain for words, "W-Where did that come from, dear?"

Chihiro started to move from behind Haku, only to be stopped by his hand on her wrist. She turned and saw that his eyes were pleading her to stay by his side, where he could shield her. Her eyes answered him with a rebellious energy. If she was going live with spirits, she needed to be able to defend herself.

Haku recognized that determined gaze. It was there when she had lost her parents, when she had started working at the bathhouse. Throughout her journey, her courage outweighed her fear. As long as she followed what was right in her heart, no evil could deter her. Even now, she was unafraid of the mangy cat that had tried to scratch her eyes out. Haku sighed, taking a step back, releasing his grip. Chihiro shivered, feeling his fingers caress her skin as they slipped away, urging her to take caution.

The young girl faced the cat with sympathy, walking closer as she explained, "Yubaba, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean for this to happen. Haku was dying, and I needed to help him."

Yubaba stared at her lazily, unwilling to fight off the arms that encircled her. She yawned, finally feeling exhausted from all the running and destruction. Indifferent to the girl, she spoke her mind, _If he was dead, you wouldn't have to be in this mess. You could leave this place, and have a carefree human life._

"Yubaba!" Zeniba scolded.

"Did she say something?" Chihiro tilted her head in interest.

"Yes, but it wasn't very nice," Zeniba glared at her sister, "I'm not going to play translator if you're going to talk like that."

Sarcasm was laced throughout the cat's tone as it hissed, _Why should I care? I'm just a_ _ **cat**_ _._

Zeniba punctuated her words with aggravation, "You're not just a cat, and we know that."

 _Then stop treating me like one!_

"Ok, but can I still have a nick name for you?"

 _Why?_

"Because, using your full name sounds too formal. I want to become familiar with you again, like we used to be."

 _Fine._

"How about…Baba?"

Yubaba rolled her eyes, resembling a teenager, _Sure. Great. Good._

"Um…Yubaba?" Chihiro interjected shyly.

The cat's pale eyes flicked to her, _Hm?_

Chihiro bowed to her with genuine respect, "If there is anything I can do to make this right, let me know."

Her ears twitched. That was different. Someone wanted to do something for her, and she didn't even have to force them. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all.

 _Well, since it is your fault…_

Baba was swiftly thrust into the air, seized by the armpits and roughly shaken by her sister, "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, Yubaba! You hear me!?"

Yubaba screeched bloody murder, _OK! I s-suppose I didn't give the g-girl much of a ch-choice!_

Zeniba brought her back into her hug, grumbling, "Damn right you didn't."

 _Why must you annoy the shit out of me?_

"Because you deserve it," Zeniba spat in reply.

Lin groaned, "Are you actually talking to her?"

Zeniba tittered, "Of course, I am! Now, if you'll excuse us, Haku and I have some business to take care of."

She nodded to Haku and briskly strutted to the front doorway with Yubaba tucked securely underneath her armpit. Haku looked to Chihiro, offering a slight nod of reassurance. She smiled back at him, knowing that he needed it more than she did.

The witch brusquely stopped and spun on her heel to tower over Haku, "That is if I can trust you to control yourself."

"Just keep your sister away from Chihiro," Haku brushed past her with a snarl.

After they disappeared out of sight, Lin stooped down and picked up a small journal, "Chihiro, Haku dropped this."

Chihiro sighed with relief as she took it from her, "Oh, that's my poetry book. Thank you, Lin."

She turned to leave, but Kamaji hollered over his shoulder, "Are you doing anything special tonight, Granddaughter?"

Chihiro though for a minute before she replied, "I was just going to sell some poems. I wouldn't call that special."

Kamaji's mustache bristled with a smile, "Well, if that's the case, would you like to help Lin and I clean up this mess?"

"Who said I was going to help, old man?" Lin yapped.

His long arm shot out and pointed to her, "You're the one with the broom."

Chihiro pipped up before they could start bickering, "I'd be happy to!"

Kamaji chortled as he heard the good news, "Good. Now I can check 'spend time with granddaughter' off my to do list."

* * *

The clicking of black boots echoed through the ornate hallways of the top floor of the bathhouse. The sound muffled the softer clack of wooden sandals that walked alongside them. Three spirits walked in tensioned silence to the lavishly carved office door. An old, wrinkled hand covered in jeweled rings jiggled the door handle.

Yubaba rolled her eyes and mewled irritably.

"Ok, ok. It's new to me still," Zeniba frowned as her nails lit like vermillion fire crackers. She tried again and the door swung with such a force it nearly shattered. This earned her a rather dirty look from her cat sister.

Zeniba didn't even need to look at her to know, "I'll work on it."

Toys were scattered about the rug, centered around a large, pudgy figure that screamed out a playful, "MAMA!"

Yubaba leaped free of Zeniba and sprinted into the arms of a gigantic baby. She nuzzled his cheek and purred profusely. The baby giggled, happy to be reunited with his mom. He hadn't seen her for a few days.

Zeniba clasped her hands together, her heart warmed by the display of affection, "Oh! Hello, Bo!"

"Hi, Auntie Zeniba. Hi, Haku," Bo waved a chubby hand gleefully.

"How about you and your mother go play in your room?" Zeniba suggested carefully.

Bo looked down at his mom with enthusiastic eyes, "Wanna play, mama?"

Yubaba scowled at Zeniba, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Zeniba offered a disarming smile, "No secrets, Baba. I just want you to have time with him. If we talk about anything important, I'll tell you."

Satisfied with this answer, the cat bounded into the playroom. Bo laughed with delight and toddled in after her.

Zeniba scuttled to her desk and sat behind it, gesturing for Haku to sit in the chair in front of her, "So, what is troubling you, Haku?"

Haku sighed as he took a seat, "A lot of things."

"Then we can go through them one at a time," Zeniba settled into her chair and folded her hands. This was going to be a long talk. She could feel it.

"Chihiro…is mortal."

Zeniba paused, then chuckled, "Yes, she is. You didn't just notice, did you?"

Haku ground his teeth together, "Please, Zeniba. Be serious."

She gradually ceased her laughter, "Ok, I promise. Go on."

"She wrote a poem last night."

"That's hardly unusual for her."

"This one was different. It was about life and death. Mortals and Immortals."

Zeniba's smile instantly dropped from her face, "She's recognized that she can't live with us forever."

Haku hung his head. Zeniba nervously covered her lips with the tips of her fingers, "And you have, too."

The dragon's passion erupted from within him, "It's not fair! She's my _soulmate_. We're _bonded_. Doesn't that mean something?"

"…I'm not sure…" Zeniba trailed off.

"But you were bonded to a human, weren't you?"

Zeniba's face flared with ferocity, "I _was_. That obviously didn't save him."

Haku's expression hardened, "There must be another way."

"I'm sure there is. I'm trying to figure it out myself."

"What? Why?"

Zeniba gazed at the play room, "Chihiro isn't the only mortal."

Haku's eyes widened, "You can't mean Yubaba."

"Do you know what kind of spirits my sister and I are, Haku?"

"No, you've never said. I've never asked."

"We are the spirits of Yin and Yang."

Haku couldn't mask the disbelief in his eyes. He sat there, speechless, so Zeniba continued.

"We are twins, but almost completely different. I am of Yang, the dark within the light, and Yubaba is of Yin, the light within the dark. We balance each other, and therefore cannot live without one another. If one dies, then the other must as well."

Haku found his voice after that, "But, when Chihiro saved my life, you knew Yubaba had to die if the curse on my name wasn't fulfilled."

"I knew, and I accepted that fate."

"You…were prepared to die?"

"Yes, but I remained alive, so I knew that she had survived somehow. Little did I know that Bo had turned her into a cat."

"What does this have to do with Chihiro?"

"Everything, Haku. _Everything_ "

* * *

"Haku doesn't get that angry."

Lin muttered to herself, sweeping up piles of splintered wood. Chihiro picked up the herbs and spices that looked salvageable, while Kamaji pointed out which drawers to shove them into. The soot sprites boogied with excitement with lumps of coal in their hands. They were happy to work again.

"I'd tend to agree with you but—" Kamaji started to rebuttle Lin's statement only to be cut off by her continued rant.

"Sure, he can be cold and distant at times, but hostile? I don't think so."

The boiler man cooed his wisdom, this time louder than before, "He _was_ protecting someone he loves. I don't blame him for snapping at Yubaba. She did try to kill Chihiro at one point."

Chihiro stilled, placing her hand over the pearl she wore. Her heart banged against her breastbone as she remembered the instant of pure panic, "He was scared."

Lin's eyebrows shifted, "Oh? How do you figure?"

"I felt it."

"How?" Kamaji's gruff voice was glazed with interest.

Chihiro lifted the necklace from where it coiled around her neck, cupping the pearl in her hands, "Well, the pearl he gave me, it pulses and grows warm when his emotions are intense like that. I can feel what he feels."

"Dragon pearls are strange things. It is very rare to see one, let alone for a human to wear one. They are dragon's most guarded treasures," Kamaji's inflections revealed his glee. He was one of the few to ever see something so precious.

"Does it do anything else?" Lin questioned.

Chihiro shook her head, "We don't know yet."

Kamaji gurgled with an aged laugh, "It's secrets will unfold soon enough. As long as you take good care of it."

Chihiro stared at the pearl, suddenly feeling inadequate, "Maybe he should've kept it. I'm not sure if I'm the most qualified to wear it."

"Don't be silly. You've saved his life twice. You're overqualified," Lin nudged the girl with her elbow good-naturedly.

Kamaji added, "Yes, well, he obviously thinks very highly of you."

Lin wrapped her arm around Chihiro, putting a hand on her hip in her signature pose, "Kamaji, she's the love of his life."

"Was I born yesterday? I know love when I see it," Kamaji hooted back.

Chihiro clutched the pearl in her fist, afraid it may sprout wings and fly away, "I…I just…what if something happens to it?"

Kamaji tapped a finger to her chest, "Look to your own heart, Chihiro. You love him too much to let anything happen."

* * *

"Yubaba is just as mortal as Chihiro."

Haku blinked, "That doesn't make sense."

"The cat body that Bo found belonged to an old cat that had wandered into our world. It was a peaceful death from what Bo understands. However, since the body is old, Yubaba doesn't have much time. The body is being used passed its prime, and Bo can't hold onto Yubaba's spirit forever."

Stunned by this revelation, he whispered, "You need to find a way for Yubaba to sustain herself again."

"Right. And if we do, that means Chihiro has a chance at immortality as well."

Haku inhaled through his nostrils, preparing himself. His suspicion made him blunt, "Zeniba, are you really doing this for them?"

"What do you mean?"

"This saves _your_ life as well."

"Like I said, I'm prepared to die."'

"Then why not die? Why try and save your sister, if not for yourself?"

"Haku, I'm not completely selfless, but neither are you. Would you want to continue living without Chihiro? You practically have the same predicament!"

"I just want your heart to be in the right place."

Zeniba paused. Her lips trembled as she let out a shaky breath, "There are a lot of things between my sister and I that are broken. This is my chance to try and fix our relationship. If we've been given a second chance at life, I'd like to make it count. And, you know that my love for Chihiro is almost as deep as yours. I'd do anything for _both_ of you."

"Alright," was the reply, but she could tell he wasn't wholly convinced.

"Haku, giving up and letting people I care about perish would be the truly selfish option."

He stared at her for a good while, scrutinizing the truth in her eyes. Eventually, he nodded, grateful that she was willing to try, "I understand."

Zeniba eyed the boy's stiff posture, "This isn't the only thing on your mind, is it."

"No."

"Spill it."

"Aogaeru is spreading a rumor that you're hosting the Sun Festival here."

"I am."

Haku froze, "Zeniba…that's ridiculous. It's a massive festival."

"I believe it will bring us a few steps closer to our goal."

"I can't see how it would."

"There would be spirits coming from all over the spirit world. Some may be able to help."

"You think there are spirits who can defy the laws of our worlds?"

"I know there are. I plan to invite them."

"I'm afraid to ask who."

"Three spirits of ancient concepts. Lucky for us, one is already here," Her eyes flicked to the nursery once more.

"Bo?"

"The spirit of Life."

"And the other two?"

"Amser, the spirit of Time, and Boniface, the spirit of Fate."

Haku gasped, " _Those_ spirits are surely too busy to come to a festival."

"They know Yubaba and I."

"Oh?"

"They are old friends. Really old. Like haven't spoken in decades old."

"Then, how do you know they're still your friends?"

"How did you know Chihiro still loved you?"

Haku's heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second.

She nodded in confirmation, "They'll come."

He changed the subject, "Why is it in Chihiro's honor?"

Zeniba smirked, "Aogaeru is quiet the secret keeper isn't he. That's another reason I think they'll come. They'll be intrigued by the human girl with a spirit soulmate."

"No."

"No?"

Zeniba could hear a growl forming in the back of his throat, "She's not a doll to put on display."

"That is not my intention," The witch countered.

"Then what is it?" Haku cried.

Zeniba leaned over her desk and grabbed his shoulder, "We need these spirits to care about her, like we do, so they'll want to preserve her life."

He shook her hand away, "Like they'll automatically want to preserve Yubaba's?"

"Yubaba is a spirit. She _should_ be immortal," Zeniba cracked with anger.

"Please... _don't_..." Haku's breath caught in his chest as buried his head in his hands.

The witch softened her voice, feeling foolish for letting her temper grow, "I'm sorry, but _she's_ the one we have to fight for. I'm not saying Chihiro shouldn't live forever. Humans are just typically…you know."

"Mortal," Haku finished.

Zeniba stood and walked in front of her desk, kneeling before the boy, "Look, once they see you two together, they won't want to break you apart."

Haku's eyes narrowed slightly, rising from his chair, "I'm sure it won't be that easy."

Zeniba straightened, "Maybe not, but it's currently our only option. The festival truly is for her sake. For her life."

"Thank you, Zeniba," He bowed and pivoted towards the door, needing to process everything by himself.

Zeniba stopped him with one more question, "I was actually hoping you'd dance with Chihiro, to open the festivities?"

He stopped but didn't turn from the door, " _Dance_? I don't do that anymore."

"All dragon's dance, especially with their mates," Zeniba wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Haku snorted, "Since when are you a dragon expert?"

"Oh, come on. Chihiro would probably love to."

"It's been too long."

"You can't fool me, Haku. One doesn't just forget how to dance."

"I forgot _my own name_ for the longest time," He pushed the door open and it softly brushed against the archway.

Zeniba couldn't contain her smile, "I would be humbled and honored to see you both dance together."

Haku turned his head, just enough for Zeniba to see his subtle grin.

"We'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

No Face shuffled along the floorboards leisurely as he inspected some of the things Zeniba had left behind. On the shelf above the fireplace, there was burning sage, a few magic seals, rings of gold and silver incrusted with emeralds or amethyst, and strange dust balls that seemed to curl into themselves, creating strange shapes and figures. He could swear one looked just like a bunny.

The witch had always dusted, cleaned so that any visitor would be impressed. Busy work was never out of her hands. A whole closet in the bedroom was dedicated to the many scarfs and blankets she made throughout the years. The hearth never seemed to run out of flames and fresh wood. Smells of the finest pastries and appetizers would waft through the tiny space, creating an atmosphere unlike any other. She had always been proud of her little cabin in the middle of Swamp Bottom. It was not a house, for she made it a _home_. A home she had left for No Face.

He began to realize that homemaking was a lot harder than expected, and whined a small, "Ah."

The spirit wished he could relieve those days again, to ask Zeniba more about the things she did. There was so much he didn't know that he needed to understand before he lived on his own. It was like he had fallen into a secret responsibility.

So many questions filled his mind, things he should've asked in his letter. What was needed to _start_ a fire? Where could he find all the _best_ ingredients for his food? How does one get rid of a dust _bunny_?

His feet scuttled across the room to the kitchen table, where his notes on the alphabet laid strung about. He would just have to write another one.

Picking up his little quell pen, he began to carve letters onto the parchment. They seemed to swim in his vision; it was hard for him to concentrate. Doubt made his hand tremble. He soon discovered that he didn't know what he was doing. Words were probably misspelled, and the sentences didn't make sense. He knew what he wanted to say, but it didn't come out right on paper. Moreover, Chihiro wasn't there to help.

No Face sighed irritably and pushed himself away from the table, fighting the urge to run back to her house and beg for help. That was certainly not the best idea. He'd already forgotten his manners and burst in without an invitation earlier that day. If Zeniba found out, he would never hear the end of it.

He missed Zeniba terribly. So much so, that he felt like his heart would burst. He had been with her, day in and day out, for many years. There was never a day where he didn't see her walk through the threshold carrying piles of groceries or chattering on about how she had perfected some spectacular piece of magic. If she was gone in the morning, she'd make a point to be home by dinner. And, if she stayed out late, she always made it up to him by preparing a breakfast treat from him at dawn. Never had No Face been by himself for the whole day.

Everyone seemed busy with their work now. It felt like there was no time in anyone's schedule for No Face anymore.

No Face shook his head, ashamed by the selfish tone of his thoughts. It wasn't crime to be busy. Not everything was about him. He knew that. In fact, why was it becoming a problem _now_? It had never been a concern before.

He thought about it for a while, and something clicked. He had never dealt with being on his own very well.

Before the bathhouse, before any of this beautiful madness, he was alone. Everyone who looked at him had quivered with dread. He couldn't speak very well, for he did not have a voice of his own. He had to use someone else's to speak. And, that wasn't an option. Instead, he would try to get by with his meek _ah._ This seemed to scare those he approached even more. He was seen as a monster, and couldn't speak to prove he wasn't. It drove him insane, until his desperation for friendship turned him into a sniveling, malicious monster that would eat away at anything that stepped in his path.

Isolation makes for the best monsters.

Chihiro had shown him the beginning of his redemption, offering him medicine, a way to restore himself. Zeniba then continued the healing process by letting him stay with her. The sorceress was a perfect companion for lonely souls. She would say all the right things; be beside him when he felt worthless, or frightened…or lost. She gave him a second chance, a place to belong. A home that was now empty and dark.

It felt as if the light was hiding from him, scared to shine upon the dark that threatened to consume him once more. He could feel the ache of loneliness invade his mind. He was frightened. Never again did he want to be a monster.

Faint streams of light suddenly appeared through the window above the sink of the kitchen. Dim moonlight streamed into the shadowy cabin. No Face scuffled his way to the pane of glass, relieved by the reassuring glimmer. What he saw in the sky was not what he expected.

A sleek, pearl dragon sailed through the clouds, appearing to push them out of the moon's way so that it may gleam without obstruction. On top of the dragon, sat a small figure that clutched onto its neck for support. It seemed to wave down at him.

No Face darted out of the cabin entrance with fast, excited feet. The wind swayed the grass rapidly as he waved his arms happily to the sky. Chihiro's giggle reached him, even from so far away. Haku dipped his head towards the spirit on the lawn, and No Face could swear he heard a slight hum of acknowledgement from the mighty dragon's throat.

They continued on, with no idea how much the small gesture meant to the No Face. They had made time for him, the little misfit spirit. Even if they had somewhere to be, they had stopped to say a brief hello. And, that meant the world to No Face.

Blades of grass rustled as he made his way back to the door. He laughed to himself as he walked, for he knew he had been acting silly. Those he cared about would make time for him when they could. It was rare to find such wonderful friends, but he had found them. Or maybe, they had found _him_. He was truly one of the luckiest spirits in this realm.

Perhaps, he could find something useful to do, like they did. Zeniba had always taught him how useful cooking and sewing could be, and Chihiro had just started teaching him ways to write to communicate. Could those skills prove useful in another setting? Maybe the bathhouse?

"Ah!" No Face squealed as he rushed back to the kitchen table, which now doubled as a writing desk. He scrawled onto paper another letter to his adoptive mother, announcing he would visit the following night. Zeniba would know what to do, what to say.

He thought to himself as he wrote.

Friends don't disappear because you don't see them often. Bonds between hearts and souls can travel great distances, without breaking.

* * *

A/N: Hi all! I'm so sorry about the long pause in between chapters. I started this story without planning it all the way through, and that was a big mistake. Also, I have been dealing with some health issues and life changes, which have made updating a challenge. I will be updating slowly but surely, taking the time to plan the ending before I continue. This way, I will know for sure where the story is going and make sure my chapters follow a solid plot. Thank you so much for your time and patience!

~Ursa


	8. Chapter 8

Sharp talons pierced the soft earth, sinking into the soil as the dragon grounded himself with ease. Roses and lilac perfumed the wisps of wind that caressed Chihiro's face. The illuminating moon commenced its descent from the heavens, falling gracefully from the power it possessed over the night world. Haku sighed as he lowered his majestic body onto the grass, just beside the garden that they now cultivated together.

Cautiously observing the ground below, Chihiro slid off the tame creature's neck, "No Face seemed to appreciate what you did for him. I forgot you had some influence over the wind as well."

Haku merely grunted an affirmation. Then, he was entirely still, making no attempt to move from where he laid. Chihiro looked at him thoughtfully, curious as to why he wasn't changing his form. She sauntered to the space between his forearms, facing her beloved directly. The dragon pulled his head back and looked at her with interest shining in his eyes; they seemed to be encrusted with precious jade stones. The girl restrained her tongue, wishing to speak only when the spirit was ready. Soon, that restraint was pushed from her body as the dragon rested his chin lightly on the top of her head. He happily shook his head from side to side, effectively nuzzling Chihiro's hair into a mess of tangles. She couldn't help but giggle as she stepped out from under him, just out of his reach. The moon continued to inch its way to the horizon and Chihiro, while still laughing under her breath, sighed, "I thought you said you'd take me back early, so I could get some sleep?"

A slight whine poured into the air from the back of the beast's throat. He gazed at the ground, disappointed that he had not lived up to his word. Chihiro immediately regretted what she had said. It really wasn't a big deal to her.

Her feet padded her back to her love. Warm arms came to wrap around his neck, failing to make it all the way around his massive figure. An apology was laced in her touch, and surprisingly, she started to feel one back. Soon, there was a small chin resting on her head, and arms returning a reassuring embrace. Her cheek pressed against a heart throbbing with a rapid pulse. Haku's voice reverberated through his body as he spoke, making Chihiro shiver with a feeling she couldn't quite place, "I'm sorry. When Zeniba starts talking, it's sometimes hard to get her to stop."

A smile could be heard in Chihiro's reply, "That's granny for you."

Haku reluctantly pulled away and let his arms drop to his sides, tilting his head towards his soulmate. A new gravity lined his features, "I'll explain what I can."

His hardening eyes made her breath catch. That look, that tone of voice. She knew them well. She suddenly felt sorry for pushing the subject, whatever it was. They may have had a lot to talk about, but was it really that important for her to know all the answers _now_? Her irrational passionate heart was making it hard to be content with confusion.

Chihiro bowed her head, feeling small under the weight of his gaze, "We…we don't have to tonight."

Freezing, yet affectionate fingers laced in between her own, "Then we won't."

Heart sinking against her breastbone, she nodded with acceptance. The answers could wait. Haku drew Chihiro close to him, so that she could hear his low murmur, "Because it's already morning."

Never had she seen the sun rise in the spirit world. It was strange and marvelous, and Chihiro wondered if something so brilliant could happen every morning. The sun and the moon nearly covered the sky together, becoming so massive that one could not tell where either of them started or ended. They became a flash of dazzling sky, white hot and slivery cold meshing with one another. Two figures alighted the horizon. One was a gorgeous woman, adorned in silvery white chiffon and silk, a tragically beautiful ghost, and the other, a man with golden chest plates and sandals, much like an ancient warrior resurrected from the grave. With arms painfully outstretched, they desperately embraced each other for a few passing moments, before they were torn apart by invisible forces. The man ascended upwards without his female companion, leaving her to drop away behind the skyline. The dewed meadow that stretched beyond the observing couple glistened under the golden beams of sunshine, as if it were unaffected by the sky's affairs.

Chihiro felt her throat tense. The two figures were spirits. One of them, she recognized.

"That was the moon spirit, Chandra," She whispered in awe.

Haku wrapped an empathetic arm around the girl's shoulders, "Yes."

Tiny tears gathered on her bottom eyelashes. She had witnessed something powerful, something sacred that wasn't meant for her eyes. Shivering, she almost wished for a heart of stone. She felt the pain of their separation, even though she didn't understand why they were. Guilt, even sorrow filled her body, for she intruded on a forbidden love.

The dragon boy felt water droplets on his tunic, and decided that it would be best if he explained what had happened, "The man is named Ciro, the sun spirit. He and Chandra are in love. However, they cannot be in the presence of one another for very long, for their power is strong enough to destroy the whole sky. So, every night, Ciro becomes a beggar on the streets of the spirit realm, relinquishing his power for his love. Every day, Chandra takes his vagabond place. The only time they have together is the moment in which they exchange positions in the heavens."

"You knew about it!?" Chihiro nearly screamed, angrily pushing against Haku's hold. Why would he make her watch something so heartbreaking?

Haku merely looked at her, unmoving, "Everyone in the spirit realm knows."

Confusion forced words out of Chihiro's mouth, "What? Why?"

"They are the only spirits to fall in love with another of their kind. And their sacrifice has enabled all worlds to continue existing," Haku closed his eyes, like it pained him to acknowledge the situation.

Chihiro looked up at Haku with vulnerable, childlike eyes, "That's not fair…"

The dragon's grip tensed around her, "I know. Even spirits seem to understand the extent of their agony."

Silence slipped over them, quick and unexpected. Haku took this time to guide Chihiro to the inside of the garden, motioning for her to sit on one of the stone benches. Once she did, he kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his, "I am grateful to Chandra. I have a feeling that Chandra gave you her seal so that you would not share her fate."

Chihiro instantly understood, "A life without the one I love."

"Right. I really do think she considers you a friend," Haku wore a slight smile.

"I consider her one too. But…" Chihiro trailed off.

"What, Chihiro?"

"What is this all about? Why tell me this?"

A sigh brushed past the dragon's lips, "It's part of the things I haven't been explaining lately."

Chihiro's eyes widened, "Then please, continue."

Haku hesitated, but then revealed all the information he could in one breath, "There is a festival held annually, to celebrate the start of a new year, and commemorate the sacrifice of Ciro and Chandra. It's called the Sun Festival, mainly because it is the only time where spirits are practically obligated to be active during the day. It lasts consecutively for three days and three nights, so that the sun _and_ moon spirit can join the celebration. Spirits come from _all over_ the realm to participate banquets, competitions, just about as many festivities as you could imagine. And, Zeniba wants to host it here this year."

The young poet brightened at the idea, "Really? That sounds so fun!"

Haku took one more breath, "In _your_ honor."

Chihiro's face dropped, "What? No. Nononono. She can't take away the honor from those spirits. Not for me. Why in the world would she want to?"

Her love shook his head, "I was against it too, but there is something else to it."

"And what is that?" She retorted, her nostrils flaring slightly.

Intense jade irises bore into innocent chocolate ones, "They are not the only ones who have made sacrifices for love."

"Haku…" Chihiro was stunned, all she could say was his name. There wasn't a day that went by where she thought about the long years they had been divided between worlds. Even though she didn't quite remember him, there was a constant ache in her heart, like a piece of it was somewhere unreachable. She couldn't imagine how awful he must've felt, with all his memories retained. That sacrifice, though, didn't seem to be nearly as tragic as the star-crossed spirits'.

"I read your poem," Haku said abruptly. The statement seemed direct and out of place.

Chihiro nervously snickered, taken aback by the odd confession, "You've read a lot of my poems."

"No, I mean…the one you wrote…," His words stifled each other, scared to reach her earshot.

"About?" Chihiro asked plainly.

" _Immortal family minus one._ "

Time halted, everything was motionless. She had almost forgotten that she wrote those words. That was because she _felt_ them. As soon as she realized her mortality, every passing spirit had subconsciously reminded her of her limited time. It had been becoming less and less predominate in her mind, since she tried to push it to the back of her thoughts, for the sake of her new family. If they weren't worried about it, then she didn't have a reason to be either. But, as she saw the glint of panic in Haku's eyes as he quoted her poetry, she knew that the thought had never fully distanced itself. Maybe from her mind, but never from her heart.

She didn't know what the proper response was. Should she be angry that he saw it without her permission? Relieved that someone else felt the same fear? Emotions were rising high in her chest, but at least she knew she was safe. Haku was always there to support her, through all the tears she shed and all the wounds that bled.

Chihiro launched herself towards him and landed in his lap. She embraced his broad shoulders, burrowing her face into his neck as he encircled her waist. There were no tears to accompany her sobs; she was thankful for that. Whispered apologies brushed past her hair and fleetingly touched her ears. She wanted him to take them back. She was the one who should've been sorry. Sorry for even entering the spirit world in the first place.

"I can feel your regret. Please don't," Haku begged. The pearl pulsed with a sadness that delved to the very core of Chihiro's stomach. It was because of her he felt like this. A heavy weight was placed on her chest; the burden of being so incredibly close to someone that could be taken away. She felt her heart would burst under the immense pressure.

Her soulmate's reassurance steadied it, "There could never be happiness if sadness did not exist. And I will never regret the happiness _or_ sadness I have with you."

She allowed herself a shaky, yet determined reply, "Me too."

Haku combed his fingers through her hair, smiling, "I'm glad. Now, just rest a minute as I tell you the rest."

Chihiro focused on regulating her sporadic breathing, and listened. The dragon paused, waiting for the girl to calm herself, then began again, "Zeniba thinks that if we embrace you as a guest of honor, some powerful spirits may take interest in you and the bond we share."

"What _is_ the bond we share?" The question that spewed from her mouth surprised her as much as it did her soulmate.

"Well…what do you mean?" Haku started slowly.

"Are we…dating? Married? I'm not so sure what our relationship is anymore," She exhaled, feeling utterly stupid bringing this up at a time like this. But now that it was out in the open, it was a good time to address it.

"Spirits do not have labels for romantic relationships…" Haku appeared unhappy with the spirit realm's categorization system.

Chihiro grinned, surprisingly pleased at hearing this. The answer became clear. They were not in the human world. They could take their time and not worry about it for the time being. This granted them a good deal of freedom. She sighed, content, "Then let's just be in love."

Haku beamed, "I'd like that."

"I'm sorry, we got off track. Is there anything else about the festival I should know?" Chihiro asked.

The smile faded from the boy's face, "I suppose you aren't the only one with the issue of mortality."

A question burned in the back of Chihiro's throat, and Haku answered it before she could dictate it, "Yubaba is in a very old, mortal cat body. The vessel could die very soon.

The girl became close to crying out again, upset by all the suffering. She felt like she was to blame for all of it. It would've been different if they had taken the concrete road to her new home. Her gasp was quickly quieted by Haku's words, "It's alright. If we somehow win favor with the spirits Zeniba has invited, they may find a way to fix all of this."

Chihiro's breathing evened out once more, comforted by the idea of being able to amend the damage, so she decided to speak, "Ciso and Chandra will still be honored too?"

Chuckling, Haku replied, "Of course. We won't be breaking tradition in _that_ way. In fact, I think Chandra would at least like to see you happy."

"Well, if that's the case, then can I help prepare for it?" Chihiro was eager now to stop focusing on all the sorrow and instead put herself to good use. If she could assist in any way, she'd probably feel better. Chandra had helped her in her time of need, and now was the time to give back to her.

"I'm sure. It's a huge event. Zeniba is honestly biting off more than she can chew," Haku laughed, feeling freed by the release of tension in the atmosphere. Chihiro splayed her hand out on his chest, wanting to feel his heart beat in time with the pearl around her neck. He sighed, resting his head on hers.

"One more thing," He muttered gently.

"Hm?"

An anxious strain covered his inflection, "Zeniba has asked us to dance together for the opening ceremony."

Her squeal of delight confirmed her answer, "I didn't know you could dance!"

"I haven't in years…" He groaned.

Optimism popped back into her disposition. She shrugged with a bit of sympathy towards Haku's reluctance, "Well, I'm not the best dancer, but if you could teach me, I'm sure we'd be great!"

The dragon looked to the sky, smiling to himself, "In that case, I think we can work something out."

* * *

No Face stood in her office that night, looking very sheepish as he fiddled with the piece of parchment in his hands. Zeniba was not angry with him, instead she took on a motherly tone, "Did you not know how to send a letter, dear?"

The little spirit shook his head forlornly. It seemed like he couldn't do much these days.

Zeniba sniggered, "It's fine, No Face. In fact, before we talk about whatever it is you came here to talk about, how about I devise a system for you?"

No Face nodded his head anxiously, ready for any help he could get. Zeniba set a blaze to her office hearth in a single snap and crooned, "You know how I've been getting good at making portals?"

"Ah," No Face confirmed.

"I'll make it so this fireplace connects directly to yours. You'll be able to send me mail whenever the fire is lit," Zeniba prattled with glee. She loved to use her magic for such fun purposes.

No Face looked skeptical.

Zeniba naturally had an explanation, "Not to worry, dear. I'll charm the fire so the paper won't burn. It's a shame I don't have a wide vocabulary with charms. If I did I could make it so _you_ wouldn't burn, so you could walk right through to visit."

No Face slumped, disappointed that wasn't an option.

"Will letters do for now, sweetheart?" Zeniba put her hand on the little spirits shoulder with extra compassion. She realized that it was a trying period for him, and didn't want to disappoint him any further.

No Face nodded, a bit happier now he had a way to send his mail. That quickly changed when he looked back at the fire, "Ahhhhh…"

Zeniba understood, "You don't know how to light a fire?"

The spirit sniffled, so frustrated with his ignorance he was about to cry.

The witch was quick to comfort him, "Sweetheart…it's a perfect time to learn!"

As Zeniba started to cross the room to fetch some more wood, she saw a figure from her window that fixed her attention. A spirit colored in a deep purple, so dark it was almost black was shuffling along the bathhouse bridge. It looked almost like No Face from far away, but Zeniba could see small details in its mask were different. Specifically, the tiny _eyelashes_. On the left side of its head, it wore a petite, black bow. It was a _girl_.

A girl No Face.

Male No Face waddled over to the window to see what his former guardian was staring at. If he had eyes, they would widen as large as saucers. As soon as he caught sight of her, he chirped, "Ah!"

"Do you fancy her?" Zeniba inquisitively questioned, as mothers do.

No Face put his stubby hand on the glass and nodded dreamily.

 _Interesting, another spirit romance,_ Zeniba chuckled in her thoughts. She also noticed that she did not have hands like No Face. Just tiny limbs that ended in a delicate curve. And that got the wheels in her mind turning.

She faced No Face and smiled, "Shall we call her No Hands?"

No Face snorted, "Ah."

It really wasn't a pretty name, but No Face liked it because he liked her. Perhaps he could find out her real name.

"You should ask her to accompany you to the festival," Zeniba clucked her tounge like a mother hen as she made the suggestion.

"Ah?"

"Of course, you can. No rules against it."

"Ah."

And so, it was decided. No Face really did have a heart. He hoped that No Hands had one as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Dusk was falling.

And Chihiro woke with a start. Cushions cradled her body for a split second, until she rolled onto the carpeted floor. The pearl chained to her neck rapidly heated, and a wave of panic crashed through her chest. Footfall frantically sounded from somewhere to her right, dashing against wooden floorboards. Disoriented, she twisted herself around to see Haku standing in the doorframe, panting as if he had sprinted there. The frame of whatever she had been laying on was against her left shoulder, and she craned her neck to see that it was a couch. One that looked rather similar to the one she had in her living room. _Smooth move, Chihiro_ , she thought to herself as she recognized where she was.

Rubbing her face sluggishly, she waved off her embarrassment, "What happened?"

In an instant, she felt a guiding hand clasp her shoulder, helping her into an upright position. The temperature of the pearl cooled gradually; panic turned to amusement, "You fell asleep on the couch while I was making breakfast."

 _Wait, breakfast?_

"What time is it?", Chihiro's eyes snapped to the sliding glass door that lead to the garden outside. It wasn't light out anymore. Purplish grey covered the landscape with dark hues.

Haku chuckled, "Around six."

Chihiro smiled at him. His laugh was light and somewhat mysterious. It seemed to express a lot of different things all at once. She gazed at him, and for the first time in a long while, she allowed herself to truly look at him. To take in the sight of him and all that he was. Every contour of his face, of his skin, seemed vividly clear in the darkening twilight. She memorized each one, burning his face into her mind. In the human world, she had forgotten what he looked like, who he was. The only thing she had never truly forgotten was the way he made her feel. What time it was didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was him.

Crystalline, jade eyes beckon her closer. It was like a calm, gentle sort of hypnosis had suddenly washed over her, reintroducing her to the deep love she had for Haku. She had missed moments like these. They seemed few and far between. Fingertips tentatively touched her temple, brushing a few stray hairs back. Haku spoke softly, as if he were under the same spell, "Are you alright, Chihiro?"

She tried to snap herself out of her dreamy daze, but she couldn't quite conceal the wistfulness in her voice as she sighed, "I need to figure out a better sleep schedule."

He touched their foreheads together, his words barely above a whisper, "Yes…but are you feeling ok?"

"Of course. I'm with you, aren't I?" The corners of her mouth tugged upward. A surge of bubbling happiness was bounding through her veins. Rarely could they find the time to just enjoy each other. They finally had a moment to themselves.

Those alluring eyes sparkled, and Chihiro suddenly found herself cradled in Haku's arms. Again, she heard his unique laughter, "I thought _I_ was the one who was supposed to sound sappy."

"Who told you that?" Chihiro snorted, surprised by his sudden embrace; his burst of emotion. He was usually stoic and indifferent. He hid himself from the world, but not from her. Not when they were alone, in their own world. Her heart crashed against her breastbone. He was choosing to share himself, with her of all people.

"Before you returned, Zeniba used tell me things about the human world, things about their culture, practices, beliefs, anything she could figure out when she started to use portals. Once, she told me about human relationships and how they were structured. I think she was just trying to get me to bring you back, if I'm honest…"

"Well, what did she say?"

"The man is supposed to woo the woman with words, or gestures, to catch her attention."

Chihiro felt herself pull back, feeling somewhat hurt, "So, you just say those things because of what she said?"

"No, Chihiro. I say them because my heart demands that I do."

"Haku…"

Arms enveloped her while his words delved into Chihiro's heart, "I think Zeniba didn't understand. The heart is a powerful thing that can drive anyone to the ends of the earth. It feels deeply, whether it belongs to a spirit or human. When you want to share an emotion that runs so deep with someone else, you can't help yourself. You start to use a language that love created."

Chihiro was close to tears, "I'm so lucky to be with you…to be a part of this…"

" _I'm_ the lucky one."

"No…You make my heart so full…"

Haku paused, looking outside at the darkening clouds, "They're going to light the lamps soon."

"Oh, I almost forgot that you work…" Chihiro words hiccupped. She was having trouble coming to terms with him leaving.

"For now. Zeniba is a fast learner. Once she can manage the bathhouse by herself, she may let me take some nights off," He said hopefully, beginning to stand, as if it would somehow cheer her up.

He was nearly out of the room when Chihiro squeaked, "Do you really have to go?"

She almost let him walk through the entrance to the hallway. Almost.

Her voice was tiny and weak as she passively pleaded with him. She tried to conceal her desperation, but nevertheless, he heard it in her tone. He pushed his forearm against the doorframe, pausing in exasperation, "You know I don't want to."

"I know…I'm sorry…" Chihiro's chest heaved. It wasn't fair. That moment they shared was addictive; she wanted more.

"You can always come with me. What happened to selling your poems?"

"I'm not sure if I feel up to it tonight…"

"I understand. I just think a lot of spirits are staring to miss you."

"I miss them too. I just…"

Disheartened, she decided to plead with him one last time. She trotted towards him and pressed her face into his upper back, wrapping her arms around in as she whimpered pitifully, "Please stay…"

Haku faltered, then turned to embrace her with a small grin, "Zeniba will have to manage for the night."

* * *

A lighted match burned timidly between No Face's fingers. He was wary of the flame, expecting it to bite him if he looked away for a fraction of a second. Even though it was tiny, he knew the damage fire could do. He saw how ravenous it could become, consuming everything in its path. He was afraid and unsure if he was ready to use it.

Zeniba stood beside him with her fingers calmly clasped together. She didn't seem worried, so maybe it was ok. No Face looked to her for permission, or for anything really. She had been eerily quiet ever since he struck the match and lit it ablaze. They must have been standing there in silence for at least ten minutes.

The flame suddenly started to lower itself onto the wooden portion of the match. No Face started to panic, "Ah! Ahhh!"

Zeniba didn't say a word. She only smiled.

With a shaky flick of his fingers, he hesitantly tossed the match into the pile of wood and kindling the two of them had amassed. The frightened spirit flinched away, expecting some sort of explosion that never came. Slowly, the flames snaked their way round the large chunks of wood, making them crack with veins of amber-like gold. They melded together, creating a mass of fire that steadily grew into a healthy intensity. It was warm and comforting. That was what he wanted for his home. That coziness he couldn't quite find without Zeniba. Perhaps it was not just the fire that brought it.

No Face peered at Zeniba from the corner of his eye; her smile had only grown. She stepped towards the hearth and her polished nails sparkled with a bright violet hue. A puff of purple powder was thrown into the combustions and she clucked over her shoulder, "This shall seal the deal."

The young spirit tilted his head, a bit confused, until he remembered Zeniba's promise to make the fire a sort of portal to send letters. The bright oranges and yellows began to mix with the violet, producing a new, haunting light that filled the room. Dark shadows were cast, but No Face wasn't afraid. He himself was a type of shadow.

Zeniba turned and produced a small pouch from her dress pocket. As she handed it to No Face, she instructed, "This is the powder I used to charm the fire. When you make one at home and want to send me something, sprinkle this on it."

No Face's fingers still trembled as he took the sack. He wondered why.

The witch seemed to notice as well. She grasped his fingers, examining them, "Did you burn yourself?"

The spirit shook his head, "Ah."

Zeniba grinned again, "If you wait too long, you might get hurt."

The small chuckle did not escape his ears, and it made him feel a bit better, "Ah."

"That saying isn't just for lighting fires," Zeniba thoughtfully meandered back to her desk.

"Ah?"

She carefully sat down, stating matter-of-factly, "Sometimes waiting for things to happen is not the answer. Sometimes you have to go and make it happen."

No Face was not quite sure what she was alluding to, but he nodded his head anyways. He turned and sat in front of the fire he formed, fascinated by the dancing blaze. It became more than just a fire, it was a line of communication now. A way to stay connected with loved ones. Zeniba spoke once more, this time a little lower and to herself, "I wonder where Haku is."

"Ah," No Face suggested.

"Spy? You know I've been trying to be better about that, don't you?" Zeniba feigned her outrage rather dramatically, yet she continued to smile.

"Ahhhhh…" No Face would roll his eyes, if they could do that. He knew better.

"Want to see the new trick I've been working on?" She offered.

No Face immediately got up and shuffled to her desk. He missed seeing her magic. Her nails glittered back to life, this time a pale green as she traced a square into the mahogany desktop. The inside of the shape seemed to be fashioned from hazy mists and thick fogs until it cleared to show the image of two figures standing in a garden. It was familiar, and suddenly he recognized it, "Ah!"

"Yes, they're at Chihiro's house," Zeniba murmured, intently scrutinizing the situation.

They both watched as Haku clasped Chihiro's left hand, bringing it out to the side. Gently he brought the other to his shoulder. Zeniba's eyes widened in delight, "He's teaching her how to dance!"

Hearing Zeniba so excited, No Face squealed, "Ah!"

"This is so exciting! The spirits will be so impressed."

"Ah?" No Face questioned.

"I asked Haku the other night if he would dance with Chihiro for the Sun Festival."

"Ah," He understood a little more now, but he couldn't see why dancing would be all that impressive.

Zeniba continued to explain, "Haku and Chihiro have a special bond. This is the perfect way to showcase that. Everyone knows Haku hasn't danced in decades. If he is moved enough to dance with this girl, that truly _means something_. I'm hoping our important guests see that."

No Face tried not to blatantly show his confusion. Apparently Zeniba forget that she did not fill him in on the details of the festival.

They turned their attention back to the image, and Haku's hand came to rest on the small of Chihiro's back. Abruptly, the witch flicked her eyes up to No Face; a mischievous glint flashed about them, "The night is still young. And, you simply must find someone to dance with as well."

"Ah?"

"Maybe No Hands is still out. Why don't you go and introduce yourself? Maybe ask her to accompany you?"

No Face stared to ring his hands together nervously, "Ahhhh…"

"Oh, don't get shy now! You clearly took an interest to her."

"Ah."

"No Face…" Before she could continue, she had inhale through her nose and exhale through her mouth, "Remember what I said?"

He did, "Ah."

"Wait too long…"

No Face finished her sentence like a teenager that had been told an old proverb one too many times, "Ahhhhh…"

"Well then?" Zeniba gazed at him expectantly.

No Face didn't answer, he simply walked towards the office door with a determined set in his stride.

"That's my boy!" Zeniba shouted enthusiastically like the proud mother she was.

A small, annoyed sniffle sounded off to her side only a few seconds after the door was shut. There stood Yubaba, defiantly staring at her sister. The said sister stared back offering her a seat on the desk, "Would you like to watch too?"

The cat grudgingly obliged, springing onto the ledge of the table, just to the side of the image. The witch attempted to make small talk, "Have fun playing with Bo?"

A reply came faster than she thought it would.

 _Yes. He's asleep now. I must've tired him out._

There was a lighthearted air about her when she talked about her son. There always had been. Zeniba felt increasingly guilty as she focused her attention more on her sister. She couldn't talk to Bo anymore because of her new body. Only Zeniba had the power to read her. She was the only one who Yubaba could talk to. And it made her feel increasingly horrible by the second. It was really her fault that she ended up like this. Maybe there was another way to save Haku, something she overlooked. But, it was too late now. What was done was done. There was no changing it.

After a few minutes of stillness, Zeniba worked up the courage to speak, "Yubaba…"

 _Yes?_

"I will get you back your body. I promise."

Yubaba looked at her sister, her eyes large. She seemed to look at her sister like she used to, _seeing_ her, not looking through her or above her. Her iris burned, _I know._

Zeniba felt her heart thud, she could feel her sister's trust.

Each of their words contained an apology, one that only sisters could feel. Zeniba cleared her throat, "Um, would you like to help me run the bathhouse tonight? I believe Haku is busy."

 _Is that a cry of help?_ Yubaba visibly relished the fact that her twin had asked her and not someone else as she teased her.

"Indeed," Zeniba sighed.

The cat seemed to smile smugly, stretching herself to the fullest extent, _Then how am I to refuse? I'm too nice for my own good._

Her sister laughed, "If nice is what you want to call it."

And with that, they continued to watch the couple in the rising moonlight. They stood still, embraced in the same position they had been in when No Face was in the room. Zeniba thought her magic had somehow glitched, but then she realized they were talking to one another. Yubaba was intrigued.

 _Why aren't they moving?_

Her sister retorted, "They're talking."

 _Well, what are they saying?_

Zeniba chuckled, "I'm not going to go any closer."

Yubaba was becoming her irritated self once again, _Why not?_

"Because these moments are probably something only lovers should know."

Then, the image faded, and Yubaba walked alongside Zeniba as they went off to perform the nightly inspection.

* * *

The sky dimmed as night slowly took its place in the sky, covering it in tiny pale stars. The moon presided over them, delicately reigning over the tiny celestial bodies. Haku and Chihiro stood barefoot in the slightly dewed grass. He pressed her body close, securing her figure in his embrace. His hands held her firmly, and she knew that he was in control. All she had to do was follow his lead and trust in him. It was simple, right? She even remembered this kind of position from long ago. Once, her father had shown this to her in middle school. There was going to be a dance, and Chihiro had cried the night before, claiming she didn't know the first thing about dancing. Her dad scooped her up then and there and taught her the basic step to a waltz. It seemed like that was what Haku was going to do. However, this time, it was completely different.

Fingers pressed gently into the small of her back, and she couldn't help shivering. She wasn't dancing with her father anymore. This was _Haku_. There was something about this that was painfully intimate, and she desperately wanted to be closer, even though there was barely any room between them.

Wanting to maintain the peaceful atmosphere, Haku chose to whisper, "We'll start with something simple, so I can see how you move."

"Now it's a test?" Chihiro squeaked anxiously.

"It's not a hard one. Isn't this familiar to you?" His tone was still hushed, but his barely concealed chuckle projected his voice from a whisper to a low murmur.

Chihiro replied with a smile, soothed by his calm tone, "Yes…"

"I was hoping it would be," He returned her smile as he spoke.

She felt disarmed by the compassionate look on his face, and was compelled to admit, "That doesn't make me any less nervous."

His hand squeezed hers affectionately,"Just follow me. I can already tell you'll do just fine."

Chihiro giggled, "Now you're just being nice."

Lips pressed against her forehead, and heat flushed across her cheeks. They stayed there, tenderly tracing his words onto her skin, "I just know you'll catch on fast. Watch, then follow."

Without letting go of her, he stepped back with one foot, to the side with the other, then brought them together. He repeated the motion, but this time stepping forward instead. He then looked at his partner, "Are you ready to try that?"

"Um, sure," Chihiro nodded hesitantly. Haku strengthened his hold ever so slightly and gently guided her into the pattern. It was only three steps. This was doable.

She wanted to laugh at herself for being so nervous. This wasn't too bad. She thought for sure that toes would be stepped on and she would end up falling over at least once. But Haku was there, and she felt like she couldn't fall even if she wanted to. He held her steadfast, tenderly pushing and pulling her in the direction he wanted to go.

With most of the pressure off her shoulders, she let herself give into him, giving up whatever resistance she had left in her body. She was completely his tonight.

Haku felt her finally relax against him, "See? You're fine."

"Until it gets faster," Chihiro snickered. At least she wasn't afraid of making mistakes anymore. She just accepted that fact that Haku would be patient if she did.

"Let's test your theory then," He said as he whisked her away from the small piece of grass they had been dancing on. The pattern increased its pace, but it wasn't any more difficult. It was still the same thing, a three-beat step. If he moved back, she moved forward. If he moved forward, she moved back. It was simple enough. And, Chihiro felt like she was actually starting to have fun with it.

"I think you're ready for the next step," Haku stated.

"Alright, and that is?" Chihiro asked, not quite confident that she truly was.

Haku started to turn them both, spinning around swiftly. Chihiro was caught off guard and squealed like she did when Haku decided to drop out of the sky when they were flying. Even as he twirled them in and out of the garden's rose bushes, Chihiro managed to stay in sync with him. They glided around like revolving puzzle pieces. It baffled her. She never knew she could dance so well.

It wasn't until she caught a glimpse of the sparkle in Haku's eyes that she realized the pearl was searing her chest. Quickly, she focused on the warmth radiating from the gemstone. Was it this? If the pearl could connect their emotions, could it also connect more than that?

Something spectacular was coursing through her, like lighting striking through her heart and rebounding against the rest of her body. Another glance up at Haku made her weak. There was yearning in his gaze that made her freeze. They both staggered, nearly toppling into a rose bush, but Haku grounded himself, catching Chihiro as she tripped into his chest. He was panting hard, breathless as he asked, "What is it?"

"I think you know," The pearl was pulsing now, with something she couldn't fully identify. She was unacquainted with it, but whatever it was, it felt right.

"Chihiro-" Haku's reply was cut short as his partner ghosted her lips against his. This feeling scorching her insides possessed her, made her bold.

The dance, the garden, everything was forgotten. His fingers found their way into her brunette locks, hungrily pulling her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to be impossibly closer. Her tongue dared to dart out of her mouth, slipping across his lower lip, earning her a hum of pleasure from her soulmate. His tongue met hers, passionately dancing around it, fanning the fire Chihiro felt in her heart. Only then did she recognize the feeling. _Passion_.

An image popped into her mind rather abruptly. She remembered whispering against the dragon's neck; he shivered in response. This stirred curiosity inside the girl as she pulled back from her love. Haku seemed saddened by the distance between them, but it lasted only for a moment. Lips connected to the nape of his neck, and his knees instantly buckled beneath him. The pearl practically jumped with electricity. Chihiro smiled against his flushed skin. She had found a sweet spot. Her teeth began to nibble lightly, slowly, up and down his neckline. He sank to the ground gradually, a soft groan escaping his throat as Chihiro came to lay on top of him.

It was a nice change of pace. Haku was usually so neutral, his emotions always in check. With her, in this moment, he let that all go. Chihiro loved that.

She wanted to hear him groan again. To hear and feel his pleasure. He deserved to be taken care of, to feel good. This was the least she could do.

She worked her way down to his collarbone, snaking her tongue across his ever-rising goosebumps. His breath caught again while he stuttered, "Chi…Chihiro…"

His whisper defogged her mind, and she found herself backing away slightly. What had gotten into her? This was too much. She frantically whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"No!" Haku grabbed her by the wrist before she could stand, effectively pulling her flush against his heated figure, "No sorry."

"I…but I am…" Chihiro felt her cheeks turn pick with embarrassment as she looked at Haku in the moonlight. He was such a beautiful and powerful spirit, and she, a little human girl, practically attacked him in her desire.

Haku eyes were glazed over slightly, still recovering from Chihiro's kisses, "Please…please don't be. It was…too good… _I'm_ sorry."

She shook her head, "Why?"

Haku sighed, a hand coming up to touch her enflamed face, "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to…control myself…"

Chihiro paused, thinking only for a moment before she said, "Then don't."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long pause I had in between posts. The updates will probably come slower from now on. But, they will come no matter what. This story will be finished, just at a slower pace. Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

They observed each other for a long while, frozen in time. These were not cold calculations, but curious ones. Chihiro held her breath, becoming insanely aware of the spirit underneath her, his body pressed to hers. There was a skip in his pulse, a flicker of surprise darting through his jade eyes for only an instant. But, his solid warmth and steady breathing never changed. Easily, the apathetic mask that Chihiro desperately wanted to break had returned to his features, "You don't know what you're talking about."

The sentence whipped her like an icy front of the night air, "Excuse me?"

Haku explained, a thread of vulnerability embroidered in his words, "Chihiro…I'm sorry. I should've said that differently-"

"Well, I'm sorry, too. Because I'm pretty sure I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Chihiro snapped as she bared her teeth. Without thinking, she flattened her palms against the damp grass on either side of his shoulders and rose over him in rage. Her figure was poised like a wild beast, pinning its kill to the ground with fervor. Her face hovered above his, strands of her chestnut hair pointing down at him like sharpened daggers. Her soulmate neither flinched nor blinked. He only cocked an eyebrow, amused at best by her actions.

Something cold and smooth slid up and down his exposed neck. He glanced down. The pearl necklace Chihiro donned was swinging rapidly with the sudden force of her movements, an angry pendulum against the peaceful nocturnal breeze. Carefully, Haku caught the gemstone between his forefinger and thumb. Holding it up to Chihiro, Haku questioned, "You don't think this is influencing you?"

Chihiro pulled away, coming to sit on top of his waist. In a tiny, irritating way, she felt threatened by his question. Of course, it influenced her. It enabled her to feel what Haku felt _directly_. But, she could separate her feelings from his. She had enough sense to do that. Or at least she thought she did. If Haku questioned it, maybe she wasn't as good as she thought, keeping all the emotions in order.

Her arms impulsively crossed as she deliberated her next choice of words. This was not the time for blurting out whatever she thought. Especially now, when her instincts told her to spit sarcasm or shout blunt lines of defense. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did. Just looking at Haku and his neutral gaze could infuriate her now. How could he be so collected when she was a tangled ball of fury? It felt like he was mocking her inability to control her frantic feelings.

 _No, he's not doing that. That's just how he is. He's only waiting for your response. He's trying to be patient._ She reminded herself of this, then exhaled, feeling the need to take another breath. Another deep inhale and she'd be able to speak calmly. As she did, she dropped her head, shaking it lightly. She couldn't even remember why she was so upset.

With a bolstered emotional stability, she met Haku's stare with a smile, "Not as much as you think it is."

"Is that so?" Haku's reply was more of a statement than a question.

She smirked, poking his chest, "Your pearl's effect may not be as strong as you thought."

He responded by sitting up slightly on his forearms, face tense, "Chihiro, you were snarling on all fours a few seconds ago."

"But you were calm, Haku!" She cried, gradually losing the cool she had worked to attain. When his face fell, she doubted her assumption, "Weren't you?"

Chill wind scooped itself around Chihiro before Haku could speak, making her quiver with an unexpected yelp. The night was getting darker, colder. The outside world no longer welcomed them, and before she knew it, Chihiro was wrapped in the dragon boy's arms, being carried towards the house.

"You're ignoring my question," Chihiro muttered grumpily.

Haku snorted. Her slight grumble only served to make her more lovable. It split some of the tension in the air, and as he carried her through the sliding-glass door, he looked down at her with a strange gleam of feelings, "No, I was _not_ calm. And, I'm not sure if I am _now_ either."

He placed Chihiro on the couch gingerly. Then, he kneeled in front of her, his fingertips touching his lips thoughtfully. There was an internal struggle, signaled by the crease in his brow, but finally he choked out, "I hold fear in my heart."

"Haku…"

"It controls me, and I'm infuriated that it does."

Chihiro sat in shock, almost unable to form another sentence, "But…what could you possibly be afraid of?"

He paused, "Losing you."

She pursed her lips, stating what she thought was obvious, "You don't have to be afraid of that."

"If I push too far…if I lose control…I could not say what would happen…and because of the pearl, your feelings may be altered, making want something you may not-"

"Whatever I do with you, I want."

"I'm sure you don't want it all at once."

"No, no you're right about that, but we can…take it slow?"

"I…I still won't know how I'll react."

"You mean…you've never…"

"Whatever intimacy I share with you…It's all new to me…"

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true, Chihiro."

"But spirits can fall in love, even with each other."

"Right. That doesn't mean it's common," He explained, adding a sheepish confession, "Besides, I've only ever loved you."

"And I've always loved you…even if I forgot for a time…" She cupped his cheek with her hand, running her thumb slowly over the patch of skin. Haku nuzzled into her touch, covering her hand with his.

 _That's interesting_.

Chihiro observed the spirit react to her touch, and the way he touched her in return. It was a stark contrast, from the garden to here. There was something about it that gave her an idea.

"May I try something with you?"

Unsure of what she meant, Haku bit his lip with hesitation. Seeing his reluctance, Chihiro cautiously pulled her necklace chain off her neck and over her ponytail. She held the pearl in her hands like a peace offering, "I can put this away, so you know my feelings are mine."

The dragon wished this didn't have to be the case. He was proud to see his pearl around her neck. It was like a silent promise to him, that she was his. Yet, until they could fully understand its nature, they had no choice. Defeated, Haku hung his head, "Alright."

Chihiro bolted out of the small living room faster than he could've imagined.

 _What on earth is she up to?_

Minutes later, hurried footfall could be heard on the staircase. It stopped for a while, then it was back again. She started speaking to him before she got back in the room, calling from down the hall, "It's safe!"

"Where is it?" Haku anxiously hollered back.

Chihiro caught herself in her haste on the doorframe, beaming, "Let's just say, my poems are watching over it."

Haku chuckled, "Only the mightiest of sentinels."

Chihiro slid beside him on the couch, unable to keep her grin concealed, "Words are powerful."

Haku raised his eyebrows, "That's true."

"So is this," Her hand rested on his cheek once more, as she leaned in close. Her warm breath traced the shell of his ear, "Guide my hand. Let me know where it's ok to touch."

"Ch-Chihiro…"

"Haku…You're safe with me…"

She felt his hand clasp hers gently, slowly. His movements still felt controlled and calculated. She knew she could change that. Her lips dabbed a small kiss onto his neck, ghosting his skin softly as she whispered, "Relax…"

Haku obeyed this time, melting ever so slightly into her coaxing kiss. He began to lead her hand down his neck, her fingers trailing behind loosely. Shivers overcame him in an instant; he froze. Chihiro gave one more encouraging kiss to his nape, soothing, "I won't move unless you do. You have full control. We can stop whenever you like."

She could feel the light hum of understanding reverberate underneath her fingertips. The pulse underneath the thin, delicate skin of his neck quickened, yet the grip on her hand never loosened. It only grew firm. Again, he began to guide her hand over his neck, down to his collar bone. Chihiro simply rested her head on the opposite shoulder, resisting the urge to caress his neck with her lips once more. She only gazed longingly at him. His eyes were closed, face flushed with either embarrassment or excitement. She frowned as she realized that if she had the pearl, she would've been able to tell. Shaking the thought from her head, she let her eyes fall closed too, focusing on what she felt.

Her fingers were softly pulled down over the soft cotton of his shirt. His chest rose with his breath, pressing against her hand. The solid muscle she suddenly felt was comforting, a reassurance that he was here with her.

Chihiro felt her hand move again, when her fingers innocently brushed against something that made Haku jolt. She stopped herself, her eyes shooting open to look at the man in front of her, "Are you alright?"

Haku stared back at her, haze filled clouds engulfing his gaze. His answer had no words in it. Only him and his body. He tenderly brought a hand to the back of Chihiro's neck, and closed their distance. Lips connected lovingly, mild and tentative. Heat was building with soft pressure inside Chihiro, her heart nearly exploding when she felt her hand being guided once more. Underneath the fabric of Haku's garments.

Skin upon skin. Fingertips to chest. Lips to lips.

Chihiro couldn't stop herself from moaning into Haku's mouth. The feeling of his soft skin and defined muscles spin her mind into oblivion. This was hers and hers alone. The true feeling of him, the Kohaku River, belonged to her fingers.

Again, she brushed the spot that had made him jump earlier. He growled into her mouth and held her hand in place. She shivered, realizing that she caressed his nipple. No, he had let her. Exhaling shakily, she hesitated, unsure if this was what he wanted. A low, needy whine was hummed into her lips, more than clear that it was. Chihiro's mind kicked into overdrive as she glided her fingers over his hardening nub. Another lustful growl followed by a nip on her bottom lip told her even more. She started to deliberately massage it between her fingers, twisting it gently back and forth.

Haku gasped, breaking their locked lips. He panted while he practically ripped his shirt off himself, more excited than he had ever been. His vision swam before him, barely able to focus his stare on his beloved. Under the spell of her touch he was helpless, even if he had the control.

His mind was pulled halfway out of its daze as she whispered, "Is this too much?"

Haku shook his head, almost drowsy with pleasure. His tongue worked languidly as he mumbled, "If it was, I wouldn't want more."

He slid her hand down his torso, over his stomach, smiling as she hummed with delight. Taut muscles greeted her here as well. If he would let her, she would love nothing more than to rub them all night, feeling them tighten and relax with each stroke.

A stray finger dipped down into his navel, making Haku's eyes roll into the back of his head. His whole body quivered, an aroused groan caught in the back of his throat. Chihiro sat up a little straighter, interested in the unexpected reaction. With a small grin, she decided to tease him, rimming the outside of his belly button lightly, barely touching. The response she got was better than she could've imagined. Immediately, he arched his back into her touch with a deep, desperate howl.

"I'm learning so much about you tonight," she whispered close to his ear, eliciting a tiny moan of approval from her love. She thought that she might giggle, but found that she couldn't. He was vulnerable, in the throes of desire. He was a wild dragon that writhed gracefully under her caress. A spirit that unknowingly yearned to be touched.

Chihiro cooed, "I won't torture you anymore."

She slid her finger back down into his navel, gently pushing and circling until she reached the bottom. The hand around hers went slack. Haku threw his head back, letting out a long, satisfied groan. All this came as a surprise to him. He never thought being touched in these places would drive him insane.

His arousal blossomed in his groin as she continued to explore his stomach and his navel. In his fiery, desire-filled state, he had forgotten about the control she had given him. She did, too. Chihiro could see his need pressing with strain against his pants. Entranced, her finger started to slide down the dragons' belly, and slowly down his stiffened length.

Haku hissed with pleasure, swiftly grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. He gasped, pleading, "Stop…stop…"

Chihiro burrowed her face into Haku's chest, embarrassed by how far she let her fingers wander. Stuttering, she apologized, "I-I'm so sorry…."

His voice returned to its calm, soothing drone, but his body still shook, "You're ok…"

After a few shared breaths, Chihiro felt a warm hand against her cheek. Her gaze flickered up to Haku, who smiled gently, "If you kept going, I wouldn't be able to do the same for you."

"The same for me…" She echoed in a hushed wonder. It surprised her that he even considered reciprocating. That didn't cross her mind beforehand.

An arm wrapped around her waist as he breathed in her ear seductively, "Guide me."

She became fully undone by his command. She thought she had tamed the dragon, yet the dragon had managed to tame her instead. Submitting to his restored confidence, she led his hand eagerly along her neck and across her thin shoulders, finally resting it on her left breast. She closed her eyes, satisfied by his warmth on her chest.

Haku waited for her to move his hand, frantically suppressing his urge to massage and fondle her. All that she did, though, was offer a small word, "Please…"

His fingers tenderly dug into the delicate flesh of her breast, and he was rewarded with a pleasured cry from Chihiro. Hot passion coiled like a snake around his stomach. He needed to hear that again. He tugged at the edge of her shirt, asking carefully, "May I?"

Without hesitation, she yanked her clothing off with one swoop of her arms, taking her bra along with it. Haku sat in awe, mesmerized by her bare chest. Suddenly self-conscious, she started to cover herself with her arm, "They aren't much…Sorry…"

Haku reached out to her, sympathetically taking her hand in his, pulling her limb away, "Don't ever be sorry for such a beautiful body…"

Both of his hands then caressed the curves of her breasts, lightly trailing over her sensitive nipples. She began to whimper with sensual overload, hungrily smashing her lips onto his as she arched herself into his body. Their bare chests and stomachs pressed flat against each other with overwhelming need. Electricity leapt between them, their skin being the conductor. They fell back onto the couch together, a tangle of limbs and impassioned heat.

Haku could feel himself growing feral, barely restraining his impulse to slam his hips against Chihiro. He tensed without warning, stopping himself from pressing any further into her body. His whole face contorted, giving off a pained expression.

Chihiro watched him carefully, understanding how bad his body ached. Hers did as well, flaring like a supernova that craved her soulmate. Just to be close, to be connected. Body and soul.

Inch by inch, she slowly raised herself up from beneath his dominant figure until her lips connected to his, locking together like polar magnets. Sneaking her hand around his back, she gently pushed in between his shoulder blades to beckon him closer to her. Tension slowly eased out of his body, passionate molten lava cooled by a chaste kiss.

Soon, Haku relaxed into her embrace, laying against her as she brought them back down to the couch. His head fell across her chest and she all but embraced him, silently playing with his hair as he listened to her heart. He sighed with content, the haze of lust finally subsiding, replaced by a longing to be near his other half. Laying half-naked with her in the dim light of the night was all he could ask for. It was perfect.

Meanwhile, in a small desk-drawer layered with parchment scrawled with inky cursive, a pearl bound to a sliver chain sparkled.


	11. Chapter 11

An inky black spirit emerged from the bathhouse, shuffling against the steady stream of customers filing in from the other direction. The lights of the bathhouse lanterns submerged the bridge that stretched before him in pale golden light. No Hands was nowhere to be seen.

No Face panicked a little on the inside. He was never great in crowds. He didn't know where she could have gone, and he didn't know where to start searching. He had been lost before, wandering aimlessly around the spirit world for most of his life. But, he had never lost _someone else_. What is he couldn't find her?

He started trembling. The question repeated in his mind. _What if he couldn't find her?_

With a shake of his head, he pushed all his fears to the back of his mind. The night was still deep and dark. He just had to start looking.

Stumbling against the rush of the mob, No Face made his way carefully across the old wooden bridge. He swiveled his head from side to side, scanning the crowd for the mysterious beauty. He hoped that he'd be able to pick her out of the massive gathering, or at least see the familiar banners of the shops that lined the bustling streets. But at this point, he'd be lucky if he could figure out which way was forward. Spirits of every shape and size continued to swirl around him in every direction, their bodies pressed close to his as they shoved past him. It quickly became disorienting; he no longer knew which way was forward.

Abruptly, he was spit out of the throng onto the other side of the bridge, safe and sound. He let out a thankful breath and planted himself firmly on the ground, trying to decide where he should go. The city was contoured by restaurants and small stores and boutiques, and any one of them could have been her destination that night.

No Face decided to check them all.

First, he marched to the bakery that specialized in sugared buns, inquiring about the most beautiful, graceful spirit he had ever seen. Then, to the neighboring restaurant, which boasted the best dumplings in all the land. Next was the butcher, the blanket weaver, the seamstress, and the owner of the store that sold a wide assortment of fans from all over the realm, some even came from the human world. None of them had seen the spirit he described.

That would not deter him, though. Not with what was at stake.

He kept darting in and out of stores and restaurants, asking anyone who would give him their time about her. He met spirits of grass, spirits of rain, and even spirits of the wind, but could not seem to find the one spirit that held his heart. He would have given anything to be near her. Everyone he talked to could see his desperation. Yet, no one held the answers. Many said, "She must be new in town," while others offered, "If you just saw her, she couldn't have gotten far."

But the more he searched, the less he truly saw.

No Face knew it was silly to fall for someone this fast. He certainly didn't plan it this way. No, this wasn't his plan at all. But, he couldn't help it. One glance, one look, and it was all over for him. He practically gave his heart away to a creature he didn't know. He didn't know the first thing about what she like or disliked, what her personality was like, or where she was even from.

Could a love built on nothing much at all last?

The harsh thumping of his chest told him the answer. He would love her until the end of time, no matter who she was, or what she did. Even if he never saw her again, he would love her.

The crowded streets were thinning out and the sky had become a lighter shade of blue. And there was still no trace of her. Just familiar old spirits that began to clean up their shops before the oncoming daylight. No Face stared at the dirty street, unwilling to believe that his search was almost over.

Dejected and weak, he meandered back to the bridge. Instead of crossing it, however, he decided to sit on the grassy hill that sloped down beside it. The tide was lowering, and he wasn't ready to return to Zeniba. Having to explain that he couldn't find her would break his heart all over again.

As he sulked in the dim grey, a little glimmer of color caught his eye. Off to his side, he could see a lone, pink flower. Its petals were just opening, and they splayed out in large arches as it bloomed. No Face sat there mesmerized. It was a pink _lily_. And it was gorgeous.

He knew it was rare to see one out in the open like this, all by itself in the middle of the grassy hill. Scooting closer to it, he saw that there were dewdrops glittering all over the blossom, making it glow even more than it had. It was so beautiful, and it made hm think of her.

It started as a sniffle. Then the sniffle turned into shaking gasps for air. Soon, without much warning, he began to feel tears spill from his eyes. He knew crying was not productive, in fact it was the last thing he wanted to do. But, they kept coming and he kept sobbing as he watched the lily dance in the wind. Crying was a lot like love, no one really plans on it, but it comes and tugs forcefully at your heart, whether you like it or not.

He continued for what felt like hours, until he heard a small sound from behind him.

"Mmmm?"

No Face jumped a little and swiftly wiped away the sticky tears that latched onto his cheeks. He refused to turn around, disgusted by the thought of anyone seeing him covered in the evidence of his spiraling sorrow. He was surprised to see that the sun was still hidden behind the mountains, as if the dark of the night was reluctant to lift.

The noise sounded again, a little quieter and closer than before, "Mmm?"

No Face finally turned, a bit irritated by the disturbance.

And he almost started sobbing again.

No Hands stood there with worried eyes, her little limbs anxiously held against her stomach. No Face found that he was unable to move, shocked by her sudden presence. He could've been hallucinating, maybe that was it.

She quickly proved to him that she was not in his imagination, for she moved to his side, gently touching the ends of her limbs to his tear stained cheeks.

No Face shivered, suddenly very embarrassed and shy. "A-ah…"

No Hands answered, with a reassuring, "Mmmm."

She didn't seem to understand why he was so sad yet kept wiping his tears anyways. No Face let her, taking this time to get a closer look at her. She was even more beautiful as she was from the window. Deep purple, delicate eyelashes painted on her mask, and a little black bow on top of her head. He had never felt happier to be so close to somebody.

"Mmmm?" No Hands seemed to ask if he was ok.

"Ah, ah," No Face nodded his head. He was if she was there.

She smiled and voiced a happy, "Mmmm."

He pointed at her and then to his heart, trying to tell her she was the reason, "Ah."

She tilted her head to the side, not fully understanding.

No Face's mind fumbled, trying to figure out a way they could communicate better. He started telling her the story of how he had searched for her all night with he hands and as many " _Ahs_ " as he could muster. She nodded and interrupted him with a wordless story of her own. She nodded towards the path he had taken, implying that she was following him the whole time. He responded with some more gestures and vocals, making it clear it was _her_ he was looking for. She thought about this for a little bit and confessed she was shy with a small turn of her head, "Mmm."

No Face blinked, then started laughing. No Hands giggled as well, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

He looked at her longingly all the while, wanting to share the extent of his adoration for her. Carefully, softly, he reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand. No Hands leaned into his hesitant touch as she returned the gesture.

"Ahhhh…"

"Mmmm…"

An idea came to No Face as they shared this innocent affection. He turned and eyed the pink lily. It was a rare exquisiteness, just like No Hands. And, with one tender tug, he picked it for her. He presented it to her with a small flourish, and No Hands giggled. She went to accept his gift but pulled away sadly when she realized she had no hands to hold it with. She hung her head, unable to receive his token.

No Face never regretted anything more quickly and fully. He apologized, "Ahhhh…"

"Mmm…" She smiled, telling him it was ok.

They sat there, looking out into the sky while it changed before their eyes in the morning light. No Face held the flower, unsure of what to do with it now. He looked back to her and he instantly thought of something else he could try.

"Ah?" He questioned.

"Mmm?" As she turned to face him, he slipped the flower behind the bow she wore, securing it by intertwining it with the sturdy ribbon. No Hands put a stub over her chest, overcome by his thoughtful gesture. She tentatively pressed the lips on her mask against his cheek, a small, soft gesture of her own.

No Face blushed bright red and stuttered, "A-ah?"

"Mmmm," No Hands nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder timidly.

He rested his head on hers, letting her know it was ok.

They sat in the stillness, taking in the refreshing gleam of the now blue sky. Something was budding between them, growing like a fragile, pink lily.


End file.
